Passé secret
by Jellypix
Summary: JJ, jeune profileuse, mène une vie plutôt simple. Professionnellement très active au sein du FBI, elle ne désespère pas de trouver, un jour, l'amour auprès d'une femme. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais imaginé tomber sous le charme d'une jeune serveuse brune, aussi attirante qu'intrigante.
1. Chapter 1

**Passé secret**

 **Résumé :** JJ, jeune profileuse, mène une vie plutôt simple. Professionnellement très active au sein du FBI, elle ne désespère pas de trouver, un jour, l'amour auprès d'une femme. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais imaginé tomber sous le charme d'une jeune serveuse brune, aussi attirante qu'intrigante.

 **Disclaimer :** Évidemment, rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages et l'univers.

 **Note :** Je sais… J'ai toujours « Rentre à la maison, Titania ! » Sachez, pour ceux qui me suivent d'histoires en histoires, que je ne l'abandonne pas, j'ai seulement eu une panne sèche sur le déroulement de l'histoire, ce qui m'a posé quelques problèmes pour poursuivre. Je compte m'y remettre prochainement. Probablement dès que j'aurai fini le chapitre 2 de « Passé secret » et essayer d'alterner entre les deux.

Pour ce qui est de cette fanfic-là… Je suis une grande fane d'Esprits Criminel, et surtout d'Emily. Elle est mon personnage préféré depuis ses débuts et ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire un petit quelque chose la mettant en scène. Alors, j'ai remanié la série à ma sauce. Je reprends les éléments qui la font, mais je les aie remodelés. Will et Henry n'existent pas. JJ est profileuse dès le début et n'a jamais été uniquement la Liaison avec les médias.

Je mentionnerai que l'équipe à de nombreuses enquêtes, mais je ne travaillerai pas à toutes les écrire. **Autre note importante** : Ici, Emily n'a **JAMAIS** été un agent. C'est à prendre en compte. Je vais essayer de rester le plus fidèle possible au caractère du personnage, mais si vous me connaissez en tant qu'auteur, j'aime beaucoup les « remodeler » un peu... Beaucoup ? Le reste, ça sera à vous de le découvrir au fil de l'histoire.

Vous aurez peut-être l'impression que les événements se succèdent rapidement, mais c'est voulu. J'ai écrit cette histoire sans vouloir me prendre trop la tête. Je voulais que ça reste cohérent et seulement me faire plaisir. J'ai un rythme d'écriture plutôt lent, parce que je travaille en parallèle sur un roman personnel auquel je dois beaucoup réfléchir, c'est pourquoi je me vide la tête en écrivant des fanfics ^^

J'ai presque terminé le chapitre 2, mais je voulais vous faire partager ce début en ce 15 août, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je suis novice dans le fandom.

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui tenteront l'aventure.

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 1**

Jennifer Jareau, jeune profileuse âgée de presque trente ans appartenant au département des sciences et du comportement au FBI, passa d'un pas assuré les doubles portes vitrées du nouveau café, qui venait récemment d'ouvrir à l'angle de la rue dans laquelle siégeait les bureaux. Pour une fois, elle et l'équipe étaient sur une affaire locale, ce qui était autant une chance qu'une malchance. Parce qu'en-dehors de l'avantage de pouvoir rentrer chez eux et profiter de leur lit pour quelques heures de sommeil, plutôt que de ceux, un peu trop dur, des nombreuses chambres d'hôtel dans lesquels ils logent habituellement, le fait de devoir traquer un meurtrier dans leur ville, si proche de leur famille, avait quelque chose d'encore plus dérangeant que lorsque ça se passait ailleurs.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle et la chaleur du café parut presque étouffante, après la fraîcheur extérieure. JJ fut aussitôt ramenée à la réalité, restant surprise, face à la petite file d'attente qui se trouvait devant elle et le monde qui occupait déjà l'espace. Ça faisait combien de temps que cet établissement avait ouvert ses portes ? À peine six mois, il lui semblait. Elle avait entendu quelques collègues en parlaient, ventant probablement déjà les mérites et les bienfaits d'avoir un Starbucks à quelques mètres, à peine, de l'endroit où ils travaillaient. De toute évidence, il était bien situé et fonctionnait bien.

JJ fit naviguer son regard autour d'elle, se familiarisant avec le nouvel environnement. Déformation professionnelle, dirait-elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle avait besoin d'observer et d'analyser avant de pouvoir se faire une opinion et se sentir à l'aise. De l'autre côté de la pièce elle reconnut plusieurs collègues, notamment Anderson, qui lui adressa un signe de tête quand il la remarqua à son tour. Ce dernier était accompagné de la rousse pulpeuse qui appartenait au service de la balistique, Claudia, si elle ne se trompait pas et JJ esquissa un vague sourire. Tout le personnel masculin du département avait dû lui passer dessus à celle-là. Bon sang, elle était persuadée que même Morgan avait dû profiter de ses faveurs gracieusement offertes, se moqua silencieusement la blonde. Mais JJ avouait qu'il avait bien eu raison, c'était un joli brin de fille, quoiqu'un peu trop facile et volage pour elle.

La file d'attente avança, la tirant de ses pensées oisives. Elle soupira doucement, récitant silencieusement la commande qu'elle devait prendre. Elle énuméra facilement les pâtisseries, survolant les choix de Hotch et Rossi puis bloqua sur celui de Garcia. Qu'est-ce que sa meilleure amie avait demandé ? Un « _grand crème »_ ? Non, se dit JJ en secouant légèrement la tête. Bien sûr que non. Garcia ne demande jamais quelque chose d'aussi facile à retenir. C'était une boisson à base de lait de soja, ça, elle en était certaine par contre. La blonde fronça les sourcils, frustrée. Elle aurait dû prendre une note avec elle, après tout, elle n'était pas Reid.

Elle avança un peu plus dans la file d'attente, sortant son téléphone portable de la poche de son manteau. Elle chercha rapidement les coordonnées de Garcia dans son répertoire, avant de taper un message rapide et lui envoyer. JJ espérait une réponse dans la minute et éviter ainsi de se retrouver devant le comptoir sans savoir quoi demander. Cependant, elle fit un pas de plus, se rendant compte que ça allait bientôt être à son tour. Soupirant, la blonde fixa son attention sur l'écran de son portable, s'impatientant, lorsqu'une voix douce et profonde, qui éveilla étrangement quelque chose au fond d'elle, lui fit brutalement relever le nez.

\- Bonjour.

Un large sourire, chaleureux et accueillant, lui faisait face. JJ ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, les mots s'éteignant sur ses lèvres. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, jamais depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa sexualité elle n'était restée sans voix en rencontrant quelqu'un. Seulement, cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle lâcha du regard les lèvres pleines qui lui faisaient face et étirées en un agréable sourire, pour les remonter, rencontrant presque aussitôt une paire de prunelles d'un noir intense, qui la firent imperceptiblement frémir.

JJ inspira doucement, un étrange sentiment, qu'elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais ressenti auparavant, remplissait son ventre d'une douce chaleur. Elle était incapable de détailler l'ensemble du visage, complètement prisonnière des deux profonds onyx qui la fixaient, mais après une seconde, les yeux noirs en face d'elle se plissèrent légèrement, tandis que la voix, qui avait résonné un instant plus tôt, se faisait de nouveau entendre :

\- Bonjour... est-ce que je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

JJ ouvrit la bouche. Elle prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration, mortifiée par son soudain comportement, qui était à l'opposé de celui qu'elle avait normalement. Gênée, elle sentit ses joues brûler d'embarras. Elle se redressa, raclant sa gorge pour retrouver une certaine contenance. Bon sang, ce n'était absolument pas digne du stoïcisme habituel dont elle faisait généralement preuve. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de perdre ses moyens face à une femme qu'elle rencontrait à peine... même si cette dernière était belle à s'en pâmer. Confuse, JJ esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je suis désolée... j'étais perdues dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-elle doucement.

Le large sourire de l'autre femme éclata de nouveau, perçant le ventre de JJ d'une nouvelle flèche. D'accord... Donc... cette femme la faisait surréagir avec seulement un sourire. _Elle était mal barrée, pensa-t-elle silencieusement._

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle gentiment. A votre posture raide et votre allure, je suppose que vous devez faire partie des nombreux agents du FBI qui travaillent au bout de la rue, et qui viennent se rapprovisionner ici. C'est normal d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs avec votre boulot.

Le cœur de JJ s'emballa sans raison particulière et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne s'attarde sur cette étrange impression, la femme ajouta :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Le téléphone de la blonde vibra dans sa main, mais JJ le fourra rapidement dans la poche de son manteau sans même y jeter un œil.

\- Je... euh... Ah oui... désolée... je voudrais cinq longs cafés noirs et un café au lait de soja, s'il vous plaît.

La serveuse haussa à peine un sourcil, mais cela suffit à JJ pour noter sa surprise. Toutefois, la seconde d'après elle s'était détournée, commençant à préparer la commande.

\- Vous vous droguez à la caféine, ou vous aussi, vous faite le service ? Osa cependant demander la serveuse, un sourire perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

JJ pinça les lèvres, amusée, réprimant difficilement un petit rire.

\- Bien que je sois, en quelque sorte, une droguée du café, effectivement, cette fois, je fais le service pour mon équipe.

\- Ils ont de la chance dit donc, sourit la brune, posant sur le comptoir deux premiers gobelets.

La serveuse lui lança un coup d'œil entre deux gobelets de cafés, lui adressa toujours ce large sourire qui faisait papillonner son ventre. JJ ne trouva rien à répondre sur le moment et se contenta de lui répondre par un petit sourire que la seconde suivante, elle trouva niais et stupide. Elle eut soudainement envie de se fracasser la tête contre le comptoir, à la place, elle fixa le dos de la femme qui lui faisait face, la suivant dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Grande, élancée, les cheveux d'un noir aussi profond que celui de ses yeux et une peau d'opaline. Un délicieux contraste entre le clair et le sombre que ça en était ridiculement envoûtant. Il se dégageait de cette femme quelque chose d'attrayant, une beauté charmeuse qui attirait JJ comme un papillon.

Ça faisait bien longtemps que la blonde avait accepté sa préférence pour les personnes du même sexe. Elle s'était réconciliée avec cette partie d'elle qui la caractérisait, apprenant à s'aimer, et cela s'était renforcé lorsqu'elle avait rencontré des personnes qui l'avaient tout simplement accepté comme elle était. Mais, jamais encore elle n'avait éprouvé ça pour une autre femme. Bien sûr, elle avait eu plusieurs relations, certaines plus ou moins longues, mais au final, ça n'avait jamais été réellement sérieux et aucune ne lui avait fait ressentir ce que cette inconnue lui faisait ressentir. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre. JJ n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle était amoureuse de cette brune étrangère, c'était plus subtil. C'était plutôt le sentiment de se sentir liée à elle, lui donnant envie de se rapprocher, d'apprendre à la connaître.

\- Et voilà ! S'exclama la serveuse, déposant le dernier gobelet de café entre elles, sur le comptoir. Vous faut-il autre chose ?

JJ cligna des yeux, inspira profondément. Elle fixa son regard dans celui, brillant, de son interlocutrice, essayant d'ignorer la sensation de chaleur qui parcourut soudainement son corps.

\- Non... rien d'autre... Merci, répondit-elle finalement, d'un ton gentil.

La brune lui sourit, acquiesçant. JJ sentit ses joues chauffer désagréablement et elle se maudit dans la seconde. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle quitte ce café avant de se ridiculiser un peu plus. La serveuse fit glisser devant elle ses articles, annonçant la note que JJ régla rapidement. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans sa cage thoracique, rendant ses mains moites et tremblantes. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans son comportement habituel. JJ avait toujours été une femme confiante face aux autres, peu importe les circonstances, mais cette brune lui faisait indubitablement perdre ses moyens sans aucune raison particulières.

\- Merci pour votre achat, fit la serveuse, se sourire ravageur et contagieux collé aux lèvres. Revenez quand vous voulez.

\- Je... J'y manquerais pas... bafouilla horriblement JJ.

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau dans la poche de son manteau et elle lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle ne savait pas si c'était elle ou ses pieds qui hésitaient à partir. Au fond de son esprit, elle entendit la petite voix de Reid lui chuchoter que ça ne pouvait pas venir de ses pieds, son corps étant totalement dirigé par son cortex cérébral. Ses pieds ne faisaient que répondre à un désir plus profond qui était logé dans son cerveau. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de partir loin de cette belle étrangère.

Cependant, son téléphone vibra une fois de plus et plus longtemps, signe que c'était maintenant un appel et que la personne à l'autre bout s'impatientait... ou s'inquiétait. Cela la ramena à la réalité. Elle et son équipe avaient une enquête importante en cours et, elle n'avait pas le temps pour des affaires de cœur... Encore moins alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas la femme.

\- Bon... Eh bien... je dois y aller, souffla-t-elle gênée.

\- Oui, sourit la brune.

\- A la prochaine, ajouta JJ.

\- A la prochaine, répondit la serveuse, se mordant un coin de la lèvre inférieure, amusée.

JJ ouvrit la bouche à cette vue, inspirant durement avant de se détourner. Elle quitta enfin le café d'un pas raide bien qu'un peu incertain. Ses articles en mains, elle rejoignit le bâtiment fédéral dans un état second, se battant pour retrouver sa contenance. Elle était mortifiée rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir montré une image si ridicule d'elle-même et il était hors de question que ses collègues et amis en profitent. Bon sang, c'était une inconnue. Ils en riraient pendant des jours s'ils se rendaient compte de quelque chose. L'imperturbable Agent Jareau, qui a la tête à l'envers à cause d'une femme qu'elle vient à peine de rencontrer. Elle entendait déjà les moqueries de Derek.

Malheureusement, elle gagna l'ascenseur du FBI l'esprit encore occupé par cette jolie perle de serveuse. Elle soupira lourdement tandis que les portes sonnaient son arrivée à son étage. JJ se redressa, carrant les épaules pour se donner de l'assurance et plaqua sur son visage un air impassible qui, elle espérait, suffirait à dissuader ses amis de la questionner, alors qu'elle traversait l'enclôt des profileurs et rejoignait sa petite troupe dans leur salle de réunion.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? fit une voix aiguë qu'elle connaissait bien. Tu ne regardes jamais ton téléphone ?

JJ se retrouva soudainement face à Pénélope Garcia, qui fixait sur elle un regard accusateur. Elle nota les coups d'œil curieux et suspicieux de ses amis derrière la grande blonde qu'était sa meilleure amie. JJ fronça les sourcils, contournant l'analyste pour aller déposer ses articles sur la table ronde, au milieu des divers dossiers qui constituaient leur affaire.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle tranquillement, s'emparant de l'un des gobelets. Je ne suis pas partie si longtemps.

\- Tu as mis plus de trois-quarts d'heure pour un café qui se trouve dans la même rue, répliqua Garcia.

\- Il y avait du monde.

JJ ignora le froncement de sourcil de l'autre blonde, s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges vide à côté de Reid. Celui-ci s'empara d'un des gobelets, comme le firent les autres à leur tour, avant que le visage de leur génie ne se torde en une moue étrange. JJ ne s'en préoccupa pas, se contentant de profiter de son propre café, lorsque finalement la voix de Garcia, confuse, ne résonne, à nouveau, dans la pièce.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que tu m'as ramenée JJ ? Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

\- Tu m'as dit un _café au soja_... c'est ce que je t'ai pris, se défendit JJ.

\- J'ai dit... Un _café long, caramel, lait de soja, crème et éclats de noisettes_. Je te l'ai même redit par message quand tu me l'as redemandé.

JJ ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais n'en n'eut pas le temps.

\- Et moi... J'avais demandé un latte vanille caramel, lâcha Reid avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

\- Et tu devais ramener quelque chose à manger, renchérit Morgan. Nous avons rien avalés depuis des heures. Tu as mal commandée ? Ou bien la serveuse...

\- Ça suffit ! coupa JJ. Vous vouliez du café... vous avez du café ! Contentez-vous de ça !... et la serveuse n'y est pour rien, j'ai oublié ce que je devais prendre. Je suppose que la prochaine fois, je prendrais une note.

Elle avala une gorgée de son propre café, se morigénant. Si elle avait voulu rester discrète, elle venait de se louper. Hotch et Rossi n'avaient rien dit, se contentant d'observer la scène se dérouler devant eux, mais elle sentait qu'eux aussi été intrigués par son comportement. Habituellement, elle se serait contentée d'en rire au lieu d'adopter un comportement aussi frustré.

\- Tu as même oublié les sachets de sucre ! râla, cette fois, Reid.

Bon sang ! Elle avait presque oublié que personne ne se mettait entre Reid et sa dose de sucre journalière.

\- La prochaine fois... tu auras qu'à y aller toi-même, Spencer, répondit-elle d'un ton ironique.

Cette réplique suffit à faire taire le plus jeune de l'équipe et JJ pinça les lèvres pour camoufler son amusement. Reid mettait rarement les pieds dans un Starbucks, à moins qu'il y soit obligé, ou invité, bien qu'au fils du temps il faisait des efforts pour se sociabiliser.

\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que la commande n'est pas géniale, finit-il par répliquer, avant de plonger son nez dans son gobelet de café.

\- Et que nous n'avons rien à nous mettre sous la dent ! ajouta Morgan. Je meurs de faim !

JJ serra les dents, mais ne répliqua rien de plus. A la place, elle préféra rapprocher l'un des dossiers devant elle et plongea le nez dans le travail, essayant d'oublier autant les commentaires râleurs de ses amis, que les images du sourire persistant de la jolie serveuse.

\- Remettons-nous au travail, s'exclama finalement Hotch, coupant court à leur petite querelle. Garcia, est-ce que tu peux appeler et commander quelque chose à manger pour combler l'ours grognant et affamé qu'est Morgan, avant de te replonger dans tes recherches ?

\- Bien sûr, Mon Capitaine ! Je fais ça tout de suite, répondit-elle gentiment.

Les hauts talons de l'analyste résonnèrent sur le sol tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce pour rejoindre son antre. Aussitôt après, un profond silence fit écho au claquement des chaussures de Garcia, alors que chacun avait remis le nez dans les dossiers. JJ soupira intérieurement, priant pour que cette enquête se termine assez vite et pour ça, elle devait entièrement se concentrer dessus. Ensuite, elle pourrait souffler et s'attarder enfin sur les choses étranges qu'elle avait éprouvées pour cette mystérieuse brune dont elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom.

 **oOo**

Deux jours plus tard, JJ mettait le point final à son rapport. Une heure plus tôt ils avaient enfin réussi à appréhender leur meurtrier, et elle avait tenu à terminer tout le travail qui trainait sur son bureau, déterminée à avoir sa soirée de libre. En espérant qu'aucune affaire ne vienne compromettre ses projets, bien sûr. Elle passa ses mains derrière la tête, s'étirant légèrement pour délasser ses épaules et son dos qui la tiraillait, à être restée courbé sur son bureau.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, JJ laissa ses yeux parcourir l'enclot autour d'elle, fixant son attention sur Reid, assis au bureau à côté du sien. La tête penchée sur un magazine, il griffonnait énergétiquement des mots. La blonde sourit, toujours aussi amusée de la capacité de Spencer à rester dans son monde pendant des heures. Il avait certainement fini ses rapports depuis un moment, mais avait tenu à rester avec eux.

\- Ça y est Blondi, tu as terminé ta pile de dossiers en retard ?

Haussant les sourcils, JJ tourna son siège pivotant vers Morgan, qui se trouvait au bureau derrière elle.

\- A l'instant, acquiesça-t-elle tranquillement. Et toi ?

\- C'est mon dernier, sourit-il. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais en voir le bout.

\- Et pourtant, intervint Reid sans même lever le nez de son magazine, j'en ai fait cinq à ta place.

\- Merci, monsieur le génie, répliqua Morgan, taquin, jetant sa gomme dans le dos de son ami.

JJ camoufla à peine son rire. Reid râla, se tournant vers Morgan les sourcils froncés de mécontentement. Elle évita de s'impliquer dans leur petite querelle, préférant attraper sa pile de dossiers bouclés et se lever de sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Morgan, curieux.

\- Je vais aller donner ça à Hotch et profiter de ma soirée, tant que nous n'avons aucunes affaires.

\- Un rencard avec une belle poupée de prévu ? questionna-t-il, un sourire en coin.

JJ leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Elle ne répondit pas, lui tournant plutôt le dos pour grimper les marches de la passerelle et investit aussitôt le bureau vide de Hotch. Ce dernier devait encore se trouver en réunion. Elle posa sa pile de dossier sur un coin du bureau et le quitta sans se retourner, rejoignant tranquillement le sien en bas de la passerelle. Derek griffonnait rapidement sur le dernier fichier qu'il lui restait, espérant probablement, lui aussi, pouvoir profiter de sa soirée. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il leva toutefois le nez vers elle, un petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

\- Alors, Blondie… Tu peux me le dire si tu un rancard… lâcha-t-il, taquin.

\- Non, Derek, soupira-t-elle, je n'ai aucun rancard de prévu… Du moins avec aucune femme. En revanche… je prévois un tête à tête avec un bon bain chaud et probablement une pizza.

\- Oh ma belle… Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te trouver une jolie fille pour réchauffer ton lit, répondit-il, moqueur.

JJ leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant légèrement. Cependant, sa réflexion fit germer une idée dans sa tête. Se pinçant doucement les lèvres, la blonde jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure sur son téléphone. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait aucun rancard de prévue, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer de voir s'il était possible d'aller passer un peu de temps avec une belle serveuse brune, qu'elle aimerait apprendre à mieux connaître.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit Morgan soupirer fortement, la ramenant aussitôt à la réalité. Elle porta son attention sur lui, alors qu'il fixait les pages de son dossier d'un regard noir.

\- Ce foutu rapport va me rendre dingue ! pesta-t-il durement.

\- Allez espèce de tire-au-flanc, mets-y un peu plus de volonté, taquina Reid.

Le petit génie lui jeta un morceau de gomme, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres. JJ pouffa doucement de rire, amusée de les voir se chamailler. Derek plissa les yeux, lui lança un regard mauvais avant de demander :

\- En dehors de ça, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévus pour ce soir ?

\- Parce que toi, tu as réussi à prévoir quelque chose avec la tête dans tes dossiers ? se moqua Reid.

\- Vas-y, moques-toi autant que tu veux, mais je l'ai presque finit, répliqua Morgan.

Reid et JJ se regardèrent, camouflant peut discrètement leur amusement.

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu en dehors d'une couverture et d'un bon livre, finit par répliquer le plus jeune des trois.

Derek roula des yeux, mais évita de le taquiner sur ses choix de soirées.

\- Ça vous tente une soirée tous ensembles ? répliqua-t-il plutôt. Un petit restau et ensuite un verre ? Ça nous détendrait après ces deux semaines de folies.

\- Pourquoi pas, acquiesça Reid. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal. JJ, tu viens avec nous ?

Le génie se tourna vers elle et l'espace d'une seconde, la blonde réfléchis réellement à la question. Dans le pire des cas, même si elle arrivait à approcher la jolie serveuse brune, il était impossible de s'imposer auprès d'elle trop longtemps. Elle jeta un deuxième rapide coup d'œil à l'heure son l'écran de son téléphone, puis demanda :

\- Vers qu'elle on se retrouve ?

\- 18h30 ? proposa Derek. Comme d'habitude.

JJ esquissa un sourire. Elle s'empara de son manteau qu'elle enfila tranquillement.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle. On se retrouve ici dans une heure ?

\- Tu rentres chez toi ? questionna Reid, curieux, mais réellement intéressé.

Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, JJ aurait pu s'offusquer d'une telle question posée avec autant de vigueur. Mais entre eux, c'était différent. Ils étaient une famille, et ça faisait des années qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de toujours faire en sorte de savoir où allait, ou bien où se trouvait chacun. Il était arrivé un moment ou c'était devenu une habitude instinctive que plus aucun ne faisait vraiment attention. Avec leur métier, c'était seulement rassurant de savoir qu'au moins l'un d'eux avait connaissance de l'endroit où se trouvait chacun, même si c'était à l'abri de leur propre maison.

JJ esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête, passant la hanse de son sac à main sur l'une de ses épaules.

\- Non… Je… Je vais seulement faire un tour au café, au coin de la rue. Lorsque Derek, Pénélope et Hotch auront fini, je vous retrouverez ici.

\- Tu vas rester au café pendant plus d'une heure ? demanda Reid, sceptique.

Ce dernier l'observa avec intérêt et elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle prit l'air le plus innocent qu'elle pouvait, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de parler de sa belle serveuse avec ses amis. Aussi étrange que ça puisse être, JJ désirait garder cette partie de sa vie secrète. C'était un peu comme son petit jardin privé, surtout qu'au final, il n'y avait, pour l'instant, rien de spéciale à dévoiler entre elle et la brune.

\- Je trouverai certainement quelque chose pour m'occuper, répondit-elle gentiment.

Derek et Spencer se regardèrent, mais aucun ne chercha à répliquer. Finalement, elle partit sans se retourner, quittant les quartiers du FBI pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

 **oOo**

JJ s'engagea sur le trottoir, le ventre frémissant à la fois d'excitation et de nervosité. Elle avait les mains moites à l'idée de se retrouver, de nouveau, en tête à tête avec la jolie brune qu'elle avait rencontré deux jours plus tôt. A l'approche du café, elle resserra la prise de sa main autour de la hanse de son sac à main, espérant que la belle serveuse serait de service.

Sans plus de poser de questions elle poussa la porte vitrée, pénétrant le café d'un pas déterminé. Même en fin d'après-midi l'établissement était toujours bondé de monde, mais JJ n'y prêta que peu d'attention, se focalisant plutôt directement vers le comptoir. La blonde esquissa un petit sourire en coin. La brune était là, servant le seul et unique client qui se trouvait dans la file d'attente. JJ se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure ses yeux fixés sur la jeune femme. Il y avait une grâce naturelle dans les gestes qu'elle faisait. Fluide, coordonnée, c'était l'expérience de l'habitude probablement, mais JJ trouvait ça agréable de l'observer.

Dernièrement, la brune avait occupé la plupart de ses pensées. Elle sentie son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle anticipait un peu de se retrouver en face de la serveuse. La voix de cette dernière résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles tandis qu'elle annonçait la note à son client, tirant JJ de sa rêverie. Elle porta toute son attention sur la brune. Celle-ci arborait un large sourire, le visage lumineux, toujours aussi serviable et accueillante que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Le petit chemisier rouge carmin qu'elle portait était d'un délicieux contraste sur sa peau de porcelaine, surélevé par ses cheveux et ses yeux d'un noir d'encre. La serveuse remercia l'homme qui partit enfin, laissant sa place à JJ qui s'avança jusqu'au comptoir.

Des papillons dansèrent dans son ventre alors que sa poitrine se contractait, à la fois de plaisir et de nervosité. Cependant, toute angoisse s'envola lorsque la brune posa son regard sur elle, l'accueillant avec un large sourire. Exactement le même que celui qu'elle lui avait adressé deux jours plus tôt. Cela fit exploser une myriade d'étincelle en elle et JJ inspira un grand coup, contrôlant ses émotions du mieux possible.

\- Ah… Mais qui voilà ? s'exclama la belle serveuse. Ne serait-ce pas la serviable Agent du FBI ?

JJ pinça les lèvres, sentant une petite chaleur envahir ses joues. Elle esquissa un sourire et se racla la gorge, refusant de laisser ses sentiments dominer la situation.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, belle inconnue, répliqua-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Une lueur de surprise peignit les traits de la brune, faisant aussitôt réaliser à la profileuse ce qu'elle venait de dire. JJ s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour sa familiarité, mais l'air de la serveuse changea. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire avant de rire doucement, visiblement plus amusée par la situation qu'offusquée. La blonde lui adressa un sourire, soulagée, puis la brune redevint professionnelle.

\- Alors… Est-ce que je peux vous servir quelque chose ?... Ou vous êtes seulement venue pour profiter de la belle inconnue ?

L'espace d'une seconde JJ fut surprise. Est-ce que la serveuse flirtait réellement avec elle ou se faisait-elle seulement des idées ? Ça n'étonnerait pas la blonde que ça soit le deuxième choix, pourtant, le petit sourire en coin qu'elle intercepta sur les lèvres de la brune lui indiquait plutôt le contraire. Cette femme jouait réellement avec elle et, même si JJ n'avait aucune certitude sur le fait que ça puisse être une indication pour autre chose, elle sentit son cœur faire un petit bond et son ventre se nouer de satisfaction. Il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve de finesse, mais elle pouvait toujours tâter le terrain et en profiter un peu.

\- Je prendrai un café, répondit-elle finalement. Noir, sans sucre. Et… Je me demandai… Voudriez-vous en partager un avec moi ?

La serveuse haussa les sourcils puis esquissa un large sourire. JJ s'attendait déjà à recevoir un refus catégorique, cependant, à la place, la brune se tourna vers la pendule accrochée au mur derrière elle.

\- Vous avez de la chance, déclara-t-elle gentiment, c'est justement l'heure de ma pause.

JJ sentit son ventre faire un agréable salto. Une boule de joie se logea dans sa gorge et ses lèvres s'étirent lentement en un petit sourire. La serveuse arqua un sourcil d'amusement, se détournant ensuite pour préparer leurs boissons. Une fois les gobelets prêt, la brune encaissa l'argent puis contourna le comptoir et rejoignit la blonde. Elles s'installèrent en silence à l'une des tables le long de la vitre du café, observant pendant un moment le temps gris qui faisait à l'extérieur. JJ était presque certaine qu'il pleuvrait d'ici la fin de journée. Les passants fourmillaient sur les trottoirs, le bruit d'un klaxon leur parvint et JJ se racla la gorge, tournant finalement la tête vers la serveuse.

Celle-ci semblait, elle aussi, absorbée par la vie frémissante des gens qui vaquaient à leurs diverses occupations. La blonde prit un moment pour profiter de son profil, détaillant la noirceur de ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules, la blancheur de sa peau, la longueur de son nez aquilin, l'arrondi de ses lèvres, brillantes d'un rouge à lèvre à discret. La blonde termina par les yeux d'un noir d'encre, penchant légèrement la tête alors qu'elle avait le sentiment de percevoir quelque chose dans le regard onyx qui balayait la rue. Il ne se dégageait rien de spécial de la brune, mais JJ avait l'impression de percevoir comme une certaine anxiété et elle mit ça sur le compte de leur petit tête-à-tête. Elle se mordit légèrement un coin de la lèvre inférieure et inspira un grand coup. Elles n'allaient pas rester ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, de l'avis de JJ… ça serait un véritable gâchis. Cette dernière pris son courage à deux mains… après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle en manquait normalement, et elle se jeta enfin à l'eau.

\- Alors… commença-t-elle doucement, comment allez-vous ?

Cela ramena brutalement la serveuse à la réalité. Elle se redressa sur son siège, resserrant visiblement sa prise autour de son gobelet de café tout en reportant son attention sur JJ.

\- Oh… Hum… Ça va bien, merci, sourit-elle. Et vous ? Le travail n'est pas trop terrible en ce moment ?

Dans la bouche d'une autre personne, la blonde aurait pensé que la question n'était posée que par politesse, mais la brune semblait réellement concernée et cela plut à JJ. Elle sourit doucement, hochant la tête.

\- Ça se passe bien pour l'instant, merci, répondit-elle, buvant ensuite une gorgée de son café.

La brune acquiesça, portant sa propre boisson à ses lèvres. JJ hésita à se s'épancher un peu plus sur son métier, se rappelant qu'habituellement cela faisait plutôt fuir le peu de conquête qu'elle avait. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle voulait, c'était d'éviter que celle-ci décampe à toutes jambes. Cependant, la voix de la brune la coupa dans ses pensées, la rendant agréablement surprise.

\- Vous… Vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ?... Je peux comprendre, mais si l'envie vous en prend… sachez que je suis une très bonne auditrice.

Elles rirent ensemble et cela combla la blonde plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée.

\- Non, j'ai le droit d'en parler, finit par répondre JJ, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habituer à le faire en dehors de mon équipe… Généralement, tout le monde fuis dès que je prononce _« meurtrier en série. »_

\- Eh bien… Je ne suis pas _tout le monde_ , sourit la serveuse, malicieuse.

\- Ça… je veux bien vous croire sur parole.

JJ lui adressa un large sourire alors que le visage de la brune venait de prendre un air mystérieux. Bon sang, elle adorait de plus en plus la personnalité de cette femme.

\- Lorsque j'aurais besoin de relâcher la pression dû à mon terrible boulot, je repenserais à votre proposition, mais pour l'instant… nous pourrions aborder plein d'autre sujet ? proposa la blonde.

JJ avala une nouvelle gorgée de son café tandis que la brune faisait tourner le sien entre ses mains.

\- Et quel sujet vous intéresserez ? demanda-t-elle.

La blonde haussa les épaules, réfléchissant un instant pour un sujet simple et sans risque.

\- D'où venez-vous ? Avez-vous toujours vécut ici ?

\- Je suis née ici aux Etats-Unis… mais… j'ai beaucoup voyagé étant enfant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir rajouter quelque chose, avant de changer d'avis. JJ fronça les sourcils, ayant le sentiment que le sujet de conversation qui devait être sans risque était finalement gênant pour la brune. La blonde en fut quelque peu intriguée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question. La voix de la serveuse résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Et vous ? Vous êtes d'où ?

C'était un renvoi de balle rapide, comme si la brune désirait porter l'attention plutôt sur elle que sa propre personne. C'était dérangeant, mais JJ ne voulait pas paraître désagréable alors elle accepta que la brune mène la danse. Après tout, elle aurait bien tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour apprendre à la connaître petit à petit.

\- Eh bien, je suis née et j'ai grandi en Pennsylvanie. Dans une petite ville entourée par les bois et ou tout le monde se connait, finit-elle par répondre en souriant.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous vivez ici ?

\- Quelques années, oui, acquiesça JJ. Et presque autant de temps que je suis au FBI.

\- Alors… vous n'avez jamais hésité à faire ce métier ? demanda la brune, intéressée, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

La blonde termina sa propre boisson, rencontrant les yeux de la serveuse.

\- A la fin de mes études… je n'étais pas certaine de ce que j'allais faire… Et puis, un jour… J'ai rencontré David Rossi, qui fait d'ailleurs partit de mon équipe aujourd'hui. Il était en tournée promotionnelle pour son deuxième roman et j'ai tout de suite réalisée que je voulais faire partie de ce monde. Il m'a donné envie d'arrêter les méchants et d'essayer de rendre ce monde meilleur.

\- C'est une belle vocation… bien que tous les méchants ne peuvent pas être arrêtés, répondit doucement la brune.

Quelque chose dans le ton de la serveuse interpella JJ. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur un côté.

\- C'est vrai que certain arrivent à passer aux travers des mailles du filet et d'autre arrivent à nous échapper, mais c'est rare. Nous mettons toujours un point d'honneur à tous les mettre derrière les barreaux.

L'autre femme esquissa un discret sourire. Pour la première fois depuis que JJ l'avais rencontré, elle vit celui-ci ne pas atteindre ses yeux. Ce n'était pas de la suspicion, non… C'était de la résignation. JJ sentit son cœur se serrer, se demandant ce que la brune avait pu vivre pour qu'elle doute ainsi de la valeur de la justice. La blonde n'était non plus présomptueuse. Elle savait que dans certain cas la police et les tribunaux risquaient de commettre une bavure, n'apportant pas satisfaction aux familles, mais beaucoup prenait encore leur métier à cœur, et essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'alléger leur peine en leur offrant, au moins, la justice.

\- Eh bien… Je pense que le FBI à de la chance de vous avoir, répondit gentiment la brune.

Une vague lueur de tristesse semblait briller au fond des prunelles onyx. Cela mis JJ mal à l'aise. Elle avait la soudaine envie d'attraper la main de la serveuse, qui était posé sur la surface de la table, espérant ainsi lui apporter un peu réconfort. Elle voulait aussi découvrir ce qui pouvait blesser autant cette femme, mais elle avouait avoir peur de poser la question. Si elle devait lui révéler quelque chose à propos d'elle, JJ préférait que la serveuse le fasse de sa propre volonté. A la place elle changea de sujet.

\- Et si vous me parliez un peu de vous ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

La brune sembla étrangement prise de cours. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement de surprise alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient, comme cherchant quoi dire. Finalement elle souffla :

\- Oh… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Du moins… rien d'intéressant.

\- Je suis sûre du contraire, répondit JJ. Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez beaucoup voyagé étant jeune… Où avez-vous vécue ?

\- Je…

La serveuse referma la bouche, fronçant les sourcils. Elle détourna ses yeux de ceux de JJ, baissant le nez dans son gobelet de café. Un étrange sentiment de malaise planait soudainement sur leur table et la blonde frissonna presque sous l'électricité qui semblait se dégageait. Finalement la brune releva la tête, haussant les épaules.

\- Disons que… J'ai vécu dans de nombreux pays, répondit-elle évasivement.

\- Ça devait être passionnant, répliqua JJ, préférant ignorer l'inconfort qu'elle ressentait.

\- Pas vraiment… Mais, je suppose qu'on finit par s'y faire.

JJ hochat la tête, se doutant que pour une enfant, déménager à longueur de temps avait dû être éprouvant.

\- C'était à cause du métier de vos parents ?

La brune ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

\- Ma pause est terminée. Vous devriez partir, s'exclama finalement la serveuse.

Cette dernière se leva aussitôt après sa phrase et abandonna JJ à la table. Elle n'accorda aucun regard à la blonde, la laissant abasourdis par sa réaction froide et fermée. La profileuse tourna la tête pour chercher l'autre femme des yeux, mais celle-ci semblait s'être volatilisée. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement ? Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir seulement posé des questions neutres. Du moins, elle n'avait pas abordé de sujets qui auraient pu pousser la brune à avoir une telle réaction. Avait-elle ratée un quelconque signe qui aurait montré que la serveuse n'était pas favorable à toute discussion ? JJ était pourtant persuadée du contraire. Pas une fois la brune n'avait semblé fermée à l'idée de faire connaissance avec elle.

Complètement confuse, c'est les vibrations de son téléphone qui la tira de ses pensées. Elle l'attrapa, décrocha puis le porta à son oreille dans un état second, répondant uniquement par monosyllabe. La seule chose qu'elle ait retenue après avoir raccroché, c'était qu'elle devait se rendre immédiatement au bureau parce qu'ils avaient une nouvelle affaire. En dehors de ça, son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur la brune qui venait de la quitter, et sur la conversation qu'elles avaient eue.

JJ se secoua violemment, quittant le café d'un pas rapide. Elle fit de gros efforts pour enfouir ses sentiments au fond d'elle, ne pouvant se permettre que ces derniers n'empiètent sur son travail. Elle devait être opérationnelle et concentrée à cent pour cent sur l'enquête qu'ils allaient devoir résoudre, ensuite, elle aurait la possibilité d'arranger les choses avec sa serveuse, et peut-être comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

 **oOo**

 **A la prochaine pour le chapitre 2.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Alinegranger : Merci beaucoup. Je suis très contente que ce début te plaise, et bien que je mette du temps à publier la suite, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.**

 **oOo**

 **Chapitre 2**

Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le jet sur le chemin du retour. L'enquête avait été longue et fatigante. Toute l'équipe n'avait qu'une hâte : se glisser dans leur lit pour une nuit entière de repos. Le tueur avait été difficile à appréhender et, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance que ça ne se soit pas terminé dans un bain de sang. Cependant, ils avaient au moins la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à sauver la dernière victime et ça, ça valait toutes les heures de sommeil en moins qu'ils avaient. Maintenant, ils pouvaient enfin souffler.

Pour une fois, Hotch lisait un livre, pendant que Rossi et Reid jouaient aux cartes, tous les trois assis sur les sièges à côté d'elle. Morgan était en train de se faire un café et ça faisait plusieurs heures que Garcia avait éteint son téléphone pour aller dormir. Assise sur la banquette de l'avion, le visage tourné vers le hublot, elle écoutait à peine l'échange entre l'italien et le génie. Elle essayait de se reposer, de ne penser à rien avant qu'elle et son équipe ne doivent retourner à la chasse aux meurtrier, mais son esprit refusait de coopérer.

Ses pensées se tournèrent une énième fois vers sa charmante serveuse, rejouant encore et encore la fin de leur échange. Sa tête appuyée dans la paume de sa mère, JJ n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à la façon dont leur conversation, qui avait pourtant si bien commencée, avait pu se terminer de cette façon. Que devait-elle faire à présent? Pendant une semaine, elle avait fait en sorte de rester uniquement concentrée sur l'enquête en cours, ce qu'elle n'avait plus à faire maintenant. Ses yeux fixaient le vide à l'extérieur, voyant à peine les épais nuages blancs qu'ils surplombaient. Devait-elle allait la voir ? Demander une explication ? Ne donnerait-elle pas l'impression d'être trop intrusive si elle faisait ça ? Mais cette belle brune lui plaisait tant, que JJ ne pouvait pas imaginer laisser leur brève relation ce finir ainsi. Bon sang, elle ne voulait même pas que ça se termine déjà, peu importe que cette femme développe des sentiments romantique à son égard ou non.

La blonde finit par masser le pont de son nez, la fatigue pesant lourdement sur elle. Elle soupira une fois de plus, inconsciente d'attirer involontairement l'attention de ses amis. Morgan la tira brutalement de ses pensées alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés, une tasse de café entre les mains. Il but une gorgée, s'installant confortablement avant de tourner la tête vers elle les traits de son visage prenant un air concerné et sérieux.

\- Allez Blondie, dit-moi comment elle s'appelle, s'exclama-t-il.

Décontenancée, JJ haussa les sourcils, gigotant légèrement sur son siège. Elle déglutit, secouant doucement la tête.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Derek ? souffla-t-elle.

Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire en coin, son regard prenant son petit air charmeur habituel.

\- Je parle de la femme qui te met la tête à l'envers depuis plusieurs jours, répondit-il, amusé.

\- Il n'est question d'aucune femme, rétorqua JJ, mal à l'aise.

Involontairement elle essaya de fuir le regard de Morgan, tout en sachant que son comportement envoyait des signaux contraires à ses paroles. C'était l'enfer d'être entouré d'une bande de profileur, même en en étant un elle-même. La voix de Rossi résonna à ses oreilles, et JJ tourna aussitôt la tête vers l'italien et le génie, ces deux-là ayant tournés leur attention vers elle, leur partie de cartes complètement oubliée.

\- Il n'y a qu'une femme qui peut te retourner autant la cervelle. N'est-ce pas Hotch ?

Celui-ci, le nez plongé dans son livre, ne répondit pas, mais le petit sourire qu'il avait au coin des lèvres, suffisait pour n'importe qu'elle réponse.

\- J'ajouterai que dernièrement tu as été distraite, joyeuse, triste et confuse, fit Morgan. Et je suis de l'avis de Rossi… te connaissant, il n'y a qu'une femme pour te mettre dans cet état. Ce qui me surprend… C'est que c'est très rare. Habituellement tu ne surréagis pas. Elle doit être spéciale.

JJ grogna presque de frustration, mais se retint de justesse en pinçant fermement les lèvres. Elle finit par soupirer, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'assise du sofa.

\- Alors… insista Morgan, dit-nous. Tu sortais avec quelqu'un sans nous l'avoir dit et… ça c'est mal terminé ? ça n'a pas marché à cause du boulot ?

\- Non, soupira JJ. Ce n'est pas ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail… pour une fois.

Morgan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, essayant d'attirer le regard de la blonde sur lui. L'instinct surprotecteur de son ami était à l'affut, recherchant le moindre signe qui le comblerait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas JJ ? finit-il par demander, une légère inquiétude perçant dans le ton de sa voix.

La blonde soupira de nouveau, secouant la tête.

\- Ça n'a pas eu le temps de commencer en réalité, révéla-t-elle enfin, détourna son regard de celui de son ami.

Toutefois, elle rencontra ceux des trois autres hommes qui composaient son équipe et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je viens seulement de la rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

\- Donc… il s'agit bien d'une femme, roucoula presque Rossi.

\- Il s'agit toujours d'une femme, non ? intervint Hotch, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Les trois hommes alpha partagèrent leur hilarité tandis que Reid l'observait les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné s'il s'y mettait tous ensembles.

\- Bon sang ! grogna-t-elle. Il faut vraiment ajouter une deuxième figure féminine dans cette équipe. Je me sens seule quand nous partons sur le terrain sans Garcia pour me soutenir.

Les hommes rirent de nouveau, acquiesçant à ses paroles. Même s'ils s'entendaient tous merveilleusement bien, au point de rendre jaloux certaines équipes, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan et Reid comprenaient que sur le terrain, ça ne devait pas être facile pour JJ d'être l'unique femme. Finalement, Derek se racla légèrement la gorge, revenant au sujet principal.

\- Alors… Vas-tu enfin nous dire comment s'appelle cette chanceuse ?

JJ ouvrit la bouche et soupira, fatiguée. Elle s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Allez ! insista Morgan. Tu me le dire.

La blonde soupira de frustration.

\- Je ne le sais vraiment pas, grogna-t-elle, se trouvant étrangement stupide. Je… Je l'ai rencontré au café il y a seulement quelques semaines… c'est la serveuse.

\- Tu veux dire… la serveuse du nouveau café dans la rue ou sont les bureaux ? demanda Morgan.

JJ acquiesça et le profileur noir continua.

\- J'en ai entendu parler, sourit-il. Je crois que cette femme plait à la plupart des hommes du FBI… Surtout à Anderson.

\- Morgan, pesta-t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne fais que répéter ce que je sais, rit-il. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu de mes propres yeux… Enfin… c'est dommage, tu ne connais pas son nom… J'aurai pu me vanter auprès d'Anderson que moi, si.

\- Morgan, répéta-t-elle, lassé cette fois, bien qu'un peu amusée par l'attitude charmeuse de son ami. C'est ma faute, je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander, ni même à lui donner le mien d'ailleurs.

Elle eut un rire ironique, secouant un peu la tête avant d'ajouter :

\- De toute façon… Je ne sais pas si ça a vraiment de l'importance maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Rossi, devenant curieux, lui aussi.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Enfin… C'est toujours aussi confus malgré le nombre de fois où je me suis rejouée la scène dans la tête.

\- Explique-nous, proposa Reid, nous pourrons peut-être t'aider.

\- Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer, c'est bien ça le problème, râla JJ. Je lui ai seulement posé une question et c'est comme si elle était devenue un mur. Elle m'a laissée en plan à la table sans se retourner.

\- Quel genre de question ? questionna Morgan.

\- Le genre banal, répondit-elle. Du moins… c'est ce que je croyais.

\- Est-ce que c'était en rapport avec le fait… que tu t'intéresses visiblement à elle ? interrogea Reid.

JJ soupira, secouant la tête.

\- Non, finit-elle par répondre. Je… Peut-être que mon intérêt était visible, mais je ne l'ai pas abordée dans ce sens-là. Je voulais y aller doucement. Elle… Elle semble… un peu farouche. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Je pensais que si nous restions sur des sujets de conversations aussi banal que sur l'endroit d'où nous venions, ça ne poserais pas de problème. Je lui aie posé une question en rapport avec le métier de ses parents et elle s'est complètement braquée.

\- De toute évidence, répondit Morgan, les parents sont un sujet à éviter.

\- Merci pour ta brillante déduction.

Le noir leva les mains en signe de paix, bien qu'un large sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle doucement. J'ai… J'ai très envie d'aller la voir et… et lui dire que je suis désolée… que je n'avais pas l'intention de la mettre mal à l'aise… Mais en même temps, j'hésite, parce que je ne veux pas paraître trop intrusive. Je ne la connais pas assez pour ça…

JJ soupira passant une main dans ses longues mèches blondes visiblement frustrée par la situation.

\- Est-ce qu'elle te plaît ? questionna soudainement Rossi.

\- Oh, Dave… Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit la question, soupira JJ.

\- Eh bien… c'est quand même une part importante, marmonna Morgan, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la blonde.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, renchérit cependant Reid. Dans la plupart des cas, ce qui attire deux personnes en premier lieu c'est avant tout un intérêt physique do…

\- Spencer, pas maintenant ! grogna JJ.

Le génie referma aussitôt la bouche, pinçant les lèvres sous l'amusement de ses amis.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, reprit Rossi après un instant, c'est… outre le physique, est-ce qu'elle te plaît ?

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à Reid qui haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'avait pas forcément tort quand même. Quant à JJ, cette dernière haussa brièvement les sourcils, la question la percutant soudainement. _Est-ce que la serveuse lui plaisait vraiment ? pensa-t-elle._ Physiquement, oui, c'était certain. JJ avait eu quelques conquêtes depuis, mais c'était la première fois qu'une femme l'attirait autant. Mais elle comprenait ce que Rossi demandais. Outre le sourire de la brune, qui faisait chavirer son cœur, elle avait eu envie de découvrir son rire. Elle voulait apprendre à la connaître, entièrement. Il y avait quelque chose qui la poussait continuellement vers la brune et JJ avait le sentiment que c'était plus profond qu'une simple attirance physique. Elle voulait avoir la chance de rentrer dans sa vie, qu'elles deviennent plus intime, amoureusement ou non.

\- Oui… soupira-t-elle finalement. Oui, elle me plaît.

Elle tourna son regard vers Rossi, interceptant le petit sourire de son ami.

\- Alors au fond de toi, tu sais déjà ce que tu as à faire, répondit-il gentiment.

JJ acquiesça se rendant compte qu'il avait raison. C'était loin d'être aussi compliqué qu'elle l'avait imaginé. La seule chose difficile, c'était de faire le premier pas et de se battre pour ses choix sans aucune certitude. Cependant, elle repoussa tous ses doutes, fermant les yeux pour glaner quelques heures de sommeil avant qu'ils atterrissent à Quantico.

 **oOo**

Le jet avait atterri en fin d'après-midi, les faisant tous soupirer de soulagement d'être enfin de retour chez eux. JJ n'avait pas perdu une minute. Après les avoir salués rapidement, elle gagna sa voiture et jeta son sac de voyage à l'arrière avant de se mettre au volant. Elle souffla un grand coup, démarra puis quitta l'aéroport pour gagner le café avant qu'elle ne recommence à hésiter.

Il lui fallut moins de temps qu'elle l'avait pensé et son cœur tambourina fortement dans poitrine lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin devant les portes vitrées de l'établissement. JJ déglutit puis respira un bon coup avant d'arrêter le moteur et sortir de sa voiture.

Pour une fois le café semblait calme. Peu de personnes étaient présentes en dehors d'un couple assis au comptoir et d'un groupe d'amis dans un coin de la salle. JJ se lécha rapidement les lèvres, se demandant brièvement si elle avait raison de se présenter devant la serveuse dans l'idée de pousser leur relation. Il n'y avait rien de professionnel et elle n'était pas sûre du résultat, mais il fallait qu'elle essaie. Elle carra les épaules pour se donner une certaine contenance puis ouvrit la porte vitrée, pénétrant l'établissement d'un pas décidé. Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan alors qu'une femme en sortait sans regarder ou elle allait, le nez plongé dans son sac à main.

Elles se percutèrent douloureusement, étouffant chacune un gémissement avant qu'elles ne lèvent toutes les deux la tête pour se rendre compte de la personne qui se trouvait en face. Le souffle de JJ se bloqua une seconde dans le creux de sa gorge alors qu'elle se rendait compte que la brune, qui avait hanté ses pensées ces derniers jours, se trouvait justement devant elle. L'espace d'une seconde elle ne sut pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire et elle resta immobile la bouche entrouverte avant de finalement se racler la gorge. Cela sembla tirer la serveuse de ses pensées, car celle-ci cligna des yeux, le peu d'émotion qui avait pu traverser son visage disparaissant aussitôt. Avant même que JJ puisse dire quoique ce soit, la voix de la brune résonna à ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?

La profileuse fronça les sourcils, ayant l'impression d'entendre comme une note d'inquiétude percer l'agressivité évidente. Cela la décontenança une seconde, mais JJ se secoua mentalement. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à être déstabilisée facilement et, même si la serveuse arrivait à franchir des lignes que personne d'autre n'avait réussies à franchir jusqu'à présent, ça n'allait pas arriver maintenant.

\- Je… Eh bien, je voulais vous parler, déclara-t-elle finalement, étant honnête sur sa présence.

La femme lui faisant face soupira légèrement, léchant nerveusement ses lèvres.

\- Ecoutez… J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez maintenant ! lâcha cette dernière d'un ton brutal.

Cela fit reculer JJ d'un pas, confuse. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elles s'étaient quittées en si mauvais terme. Elle ne pensait même pas mériter l'hostilité que la brune avait visiblement envers elle. Le cœur de la blonde se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas déjà connue ce genre de situation, mais c'était il y a longtemps, presque une autre vie. Lorsqu'elle était au lycée, elle était tombée désespérément amoureuse d'une de ses camarades de classe. JJ se souviendrait toujours du dégoût qui avait traversé le visage de son amie le jour où elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Tout avait été différent après ça.

Mais elle avait fini par rencontrer des gens qui avaient appris à l'aimer pour la personne qu'elle était, non pour ses préférences sexuelles. Au fond d'elle, JJ craignait que la serveuse ait la même répugnance que celle qu'avait eue son ami à l'époque du lycée.

\- Que j'arrête quoi ? souffla-t-elle, je suis seulement ven…

\- Je suis flattée de l'attention que vous me portez… vraiment, coupa la brune, mais je n'en veux pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, articula difficilement JJ, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

Sa bouche était devenue soudainement sèche. Sa langue collée désagréablement à son palais et elle avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur étaient si forts qu'ils en étaient douloureux, cognant contre sa cage thoracique. Elle déglutit alors que la brune répondait, son ton restant aussi distant et froid.

\- Je veux que ça s'arrête. Vous venez, vous prenez votre café et notre relation s'arrête à ça. Il n'y a rien de difficile à comprendre… Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je dois rentrer chez moi.

La serveuse n'attendit aucune réponse. Elle la contourna, lui accordant un rapide coup d'œil avant de partir rapidement. Désorienté par le tournant qu'avait pris la conversation, JJ se déplaça vaguement, observant la brune s'éloigner à grand pas. Le souffle coincé dans le creux de sa gorge elle se secoua durement pour quitter le trottoir et regagner sa voiture. Elle se sentait triste, humiliée et confuse. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement ? JJ avait fait en sorte de rester respectueuse et aucune de ses attentions n'auraient pu expliquer la réaction de la brune. A part, bien sûr, si celle-ci avait compris ce qu'elle désirait réellement et qu'il s'avérait que pour elle, elle n'était qu'une erreur de la nature qu'elle devait fuir.

JJ déglutit, la bile remontant dans sa gorge. Elle se sentait mal et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'elle démarra sa voiture, s'engageant sur la route dès qu'elle en eut la possibilité. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, rentrer chez elle et se cacher au fond de son lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de retourner au travail. Elle avait réellement pensée qu'elles auraient au moins pu devenir amies. Pas une seconde JJ ne s'était préparée à un tel rejet et pour l'instant, elle se sentait juste honteuse de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **oOo**

Deux semaines plus tard personnes ne savaient trop comment aborder JJ. Cette dernière passée par des sautes d'humeurs terrible que tous ses amis avaient un peu de mal à gérer. Elle avait plongé à corps perdu dans le travail, plus encore qu'elle ne le faisait habituellement. Elle avait jonglé entre une étrange déprime que même Garcia avait du mal à améliorer et une colère écrasante que Reid avait tempérée difficilement. Morgan, Rossi, même Hotch avaient essayé de lui parler, mais la blonde était restée hermétique à toute discussion.

Le nez plongé dans un de ses nombreux dossiers, JJ avait parfaitement conscience d'être particulièrement désagréable en ce moment, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Elle avait l'impression d'être en période de deuil, sauf qu'elle stagnait aux mêmes étapes. Déni, colère, dépression, colère, colère… colère, encore, dépression, déni. Elle était frustrée et triste tout ayant le sentiment qu'elle ne devrait pas se sentir aussi mal et s'écharner sur son travail lui offrait une petite porte de sortie. Pendant ce laps de temps elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'aux différents profils qu'elle devait établir, sortant complètement la belle serveuse brune de son esprit. Ouvrir dossiers après dossiers l'anesthésiait presque aussi bien qu'une série de verres de whisky dont elle n'était même pas amatrice. Cela lui permettait de rentrer chez elle assez épuisée pour qu'elle s'écroule sur son lit et s'endorme aussitôt que sa tête touchait l'oreiller.

Elle était reconnaissante de l'aide qu'essayait de lui apporter ses amis. Tous savaient certainement pour qu'elle raison elle agissait ainsi, mais aucun n'avait mentionné la serveuse et ils attendaient qu'elle soit prête pour déverser ses sentiments, peu importe ce qu'ils soient. Elle ferma le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait, soupirant sous la raideur de sa nuque à être restée penchait sur son bureau pendant des heures. Elle ne prêtait attention à personne, se préoccupant à peine de la vie qui l'entourait. Les rares fois où elle s'était accordée un peu de temps pour elle, JJ s'était rendue compte que la serveuse lui manquait plus que ce qui devrait. En deux semaines elle ne s'était pas montrée au café, mettant une distance entre elles, mais le large sourire de la brune, ses yeux, ses expressions, tout lui manquait et elle retournait aussitôt dans le cercle vicieux dans lequel elle s'était embourbée.

JJ sentit un mal de tête poindre et elle se massa une de ses tempes, attrapant ensuite un nouveau dossier. Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils alors que l'odeur alléchante d'un café chaud lui titilla soudainement les narines. Une présence à côté de son bureau la surprit, attirant brutalement son attention. Aucun de ses collègues ne commettait l'erreur de s'approcher trop près d'elle en ce moment, sauf si cela était vraiment important. Elle tourna finalement la tête, au moment où une main posait un gobelet de café à son intention. Ses yeux remontèrent instinctivement le long de ce bras, tombant aussitôt sur le visage de la femme pour laquelle JJ se torturait l'esprit depuis deux semaines.

La belle serveuse brune se tenait à peine à un pas d'elle, portant un long manteau noir visiblement humide de la fine pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur. Sa peau semblait encore plus pale que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, alors que le bout de son nez était écarlate. JJ la détailla une seconde avant de rencontrer les grands yeux noirs qui l'avaient hanté et manqués. Ces derniers brillaient étrangement, mais la blonde ne s'attarda pas vraiment dessus alors que la femme lui adressait un petit sourire penaud.

L'espace d'un instant JJ ne sut pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle resta assise à son bureau, le corps mou et l'esprit retourné, se demandant si la brune était une hallucination. Puis l'inquiétude lui noua le ventre aussi vite qu'une étincelle d'espoir vint étreindre son cœur. La minute suivante elle se secoua mentalement, reprenant consistance. Elle se racla la gorge, poussant son siège pour se lever et faire face à l'autre femme.

\- Que… Que faite-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement, la gorge nouée. Il me semble que j'ai arrêté de vous importunez… comme vous me l'avez si bien demandé.

La serveuse pinça légèrement les lèvres, un bref éclair de regret et de culpabilité traversant son visage. Du coin de l'œil, JJ remarqua vaguement que ses collègues étaient particulièrement intéressés par ce qui se passait. Reid avait même rejoint Morgan et Garcia, cette dernière assise sur le bureau du noir, devenant tous les trois moins subtils qu'ils ne le supposaient. Toutefois, son attention fut très vite accaparée par la brune qui soupira doucement avant de lâcher :

\- Je… Je suis désolée.

JJ haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer, croisant les bras autour d'elle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que la brune en face d'elle. Un silence inconfortable les enveloppa, la blonde n'étant pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. La serveuse de racla la gorge, se tordant les doigts avant d'ajouter :

\- Je… Je me doute que c'est maigre, mais… je tenais vraiment à m'excuser… pour mon comportement.

La voix de la brune était basse, légèrement rauque et JJ avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, La profileuse fronça de nouveau les sourcils, confuse par ce soudain revirement de situation.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre, répondit-elle après un moment.

La brune haussa une épaule, détournant brièvement son regard, visiblement gênée.

\- Je…

La serveuse s'interrompit, raclant sa gorge avant de déglutir et de reprendre :

\- Je me suis rendue compte… que je n'aurai jamais dû vous parlez comme je l'ai fait. C'était inapproprié et pas dans mes habitudes.

\- Eh bien… Je… Je suppose que vous aviez vos raisons, répondit JJ, surprise.

Pas une seconde elle n'avait imaginé que la brune vienne lui présenter ses excuses. Pour le peu qu'elle la connaissait, cette femme semblait avoir un tempérament bien arrêté. Un léger rire tira JJ de ses pensées et elle fixa ses yeux dans ceux de celle lui faisant face.

\- Peu importe les raisons que je pouvais avoir, je n'aurai pas dû vous en faire payer les frais. Je m'en suis voulue, souffla la serveuse.

\- Et pourtant, il vous a fallu deux semaines pour que venir vous excusez, taquina JJ, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Disons… que je suis du genre têtue, sourit gentiment la brune.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, rit JJ.

Le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de la blonde sembla disparaitre instantanément. Elle était soulagée alors que le nœud qui tordait son estomac disparaissait progressivement. Une légère gêne s'installa entre elle avant d'être brisée par la brune. Celle-ci se racla doucement la gorge.

\- Hum… eh bien, je… J'ai pensé que vous apportez un café serait une bonne idée, dit-elle, montrant le gobelet qu'elle avait dans l'une de ses mains.

Elle le posa sur le coin du bureau, dévoilant ensuite son autre main.

\- Et… Je vous ai apporté ceci… ajouta-t-elle timidement.

La brune tendit dans la direction de JJ un sachet de chips au fromage. La blonde haussa les sourcils, entrouvrant la bouche de surprise. Elle s'empara du paquet, fixant son regard dans les prunelles noires de la serveuse.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était vos préférés, fit cette dernière, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Oui… c'est le cas. Comment l'avez-vous su ? demanda JJ, curieuse.

La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, haussa les épaules. Ses yeux se détournèrent, scannant la pièce avant de s'arrêter un bref instant sur Anderson.

\- J'ai eu un peu d'aide, finit-elle par répondre.

JJ jeta un vague coup d'œil à son collègue, fronçant ensuite les sourcils face à ses amis qui les observaient sans vergogne. Elle retint un soupir et l'envie dévorante de les envoyer sur les roses pour avoir un peu d'intimité, mais la voix de la brune ramena son attention sur elle.

\- Sans l'aide de votre ami, j'aurai eu du mal à vous trouver. Ce n'est pas si facile de demander à voir une personne dont on ne connait pas le nom.

JJ pouffa doucement de rire acquiesça. Peut-être qu'il serait temps, effectivement, qu'elles sachent comment elles s'appelaient. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas de la brune maintenant.

\- Mais vous avez finit par réussir, répondit la blonde gentiment.

\- Beaucoup d'agents défile dans le café alors je me suis permise de poser quelques questions. Votre ami a été le seul à être capable de me répondre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Anderson était entré dans l'unité, JJ ressentit un peu d'affection pour lui.

\- Maintenant… je vais probablement devoir tenir ma promesse, ajouta la serveuse, reniflant légèrement.

\- Quelle promesse ? demanda JJ, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Oh… J'ai peut-être promis à ce jeune homme d'aller boire un verre avec lui en échange de renseignements… Mais ça en valait la peine.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de la brune et le cœur de JJ rata un bref battement. En une seconde la sympathie qu'elle avait ressentie envers Anderson disparue et, elle lança un regard noir à l'homme qui se tenait pas loin d'elles. Celui-ci sembla rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules, fuyant la pièce à grands pas. Distraitement, elle entendit ses amis pouffer dans leur coin, Garcia commentant sans que JJ ne comprenne ce qu'elle disait.

\- Je pense… Je suis certaine qu'Anderson va être très occupé prochainement. Il ne pourra probablement pas vous emmenez prendre un verre, finit par répliquer la blonde.

\- Oh… Et bien… Ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être… Peut-être que vous pourriez le remplacer ?

JJ haussa les sourcils, écarquillant les yeux. Pas un seul instant elle n'aurait pensé que leur situation évolue aussi vite. Elles venaient juste de se réconcilier, c'était déjà un grand pas pour elle… Surtout avec le comportement qu'avait eu la brune deux semaines auparavant.

\- Enfin… Si vous en avez envie, bien sûr.

\- J'en ai envie ! répliqua rapidement JJ. Très envie.

\- D'accord, rit la serveuse.

Celle-ci était visiblement ravie et JJ esquissa un sourire avant de plisser les yeux. Depuis que la brune s'était présentée à son bureau, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment. Maintenant que ses émotions s'étaient calmées et que son esprit était plus clair, elle remarqua la posture légèrement voutée qu'elle avait. Sa peau si blanche semblait aujourd'hui plus pâle et cireuse hormis les joues et le nez rouges.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle finalement, posant une main sur l'avant-bras de la brune. Vous semblez malade. Vous avez de la fièvre ?

\- Quoi… Non… Oh non, non… C'est seulement un petit rhume, je suppose. Ça sera passé d'ici un jour ou deux, rassura la serveuse en esquissant un petit sourire.

JJ fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu des paroles de l'autre femme. Toutefois elle ne voulait pas insister et risquer de pousser cette dernière et que leur situation revienne ce qu'elle était lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé au café. Elle retira donc sa main du bras de la brune et acquiesça bien qu'en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Bon… je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. On se voie dès que vous avez du temps libre ?

\- Oui. Vous me laissez votre numéro ?

La brune hocha la tête, semblant réprimer une légère grimace. Elle s'approcha de JJ, se penchant ensuite sur le bureau pour s'emparer d'un stylo. La blonde inspira doucement, appréciant la proximité du corps de l'autre femme si proche du sien, ainsi que l'agréable odeur de plantes qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle était certaine de reconnaitre une touche de lavande mais, alors que la brune notait une petite série de chiffre sur un morceau de papier, JJ eut l'impression de reconnaître aussi l'odeur caractéristique de l'eucalyptus.

\- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? insista finalement JJ alors que la serveuse se redressait, tendant le papier devant elle.

\- Parfaitement, répondit cette dernière. Appelez-moi dès que vous le pouvez.

JJ retint un soupir, acquiesçant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au numéro puis releva aussitôt la tête.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La brune s'arrêta, se retournant vers elle alors qu'elle avait déjà commencer à partir.

\- Vous ne m'avez laissé aucun nom, ajouta JJ.

La serveuse pencha légèrement la tête sur un côté, lui adressant un petit sourire à la fois charmeur et taquin.

\- J'aime garder un peu de mystère, répondit-elle. Surprenez-moi.

Garcia émit un ronronnement et JJ sentit ses joues chauffer désagréablement. Elle se retint de justesse de rouler des yeux, concentrant plutôt toute son attention sur la serveuse.

\- On se voie bientôt… JJ.

La brune sourit une dernière fois avant de partir pour de bon. Quant à la profileuse, cette dernière resta prostrée une seconde, le cœur battant la chamade, la joie faisant virevolter son ventre comme ce n'était jamais arrivée. Un léger sifflement la tira de ses rêveries, la voix de Morgan résonnant à ses oreilles.

\- Eh bien… On dirait que les prochains jours vont être meilleurs finalement. On a plus besoin de s'inquiéter… hein… Joli garçon, s'exclama-t-il, tapant affectueusement dans l'épaule de Reid.

\- De toute évidence, les sautes d'humeurs de JJ sont passées pour la laisser dans un étrange état de catatonie… On devrait peut-être s'inquiéter en fait…

\- Vous avez finit oui ! râla finalement JJ.

Elle se détourna de ses amis, s'asseyant à son bureau. Elle fixa le dossier devant elle, ses yeux ayant, cependant, un mal fou à ne pas revenir inlassablement sur le petit morceau de papier qu'elle avait posé sur le côté.

\- Tu nous avais pas dit que tu avais flashé sur Blanche-Neige, taquina Garcia dans son dos. Elle a des raisons d'être aux anges, Reid.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle avait des allures de princesse, renchérit Derek, un rire faisant trembler sa voix.

\- En voilà deux jolies idées pour répertorier son numéro, Cupidon, rit la technicienne.

Des rires explosèrent derrière elle sans que JJ ne daigne y prêter attention. A place, elle attrapa le gobelet de café qui reposait toujours au bout de son bureau, avalant distraitement une gorgée avant de s'arrêter. Une fois qu'elle eut avalé, une seule pensée traversa son esprit : _Bon sang ! C'est le meilleur café froid que je n'ai jamais bu._ Toutes les taquineries de ses amis n'avaient plus aucune importance. En fait, même les dernières semaines infernales qu'elle venait de passer n'avaient d'importance. Elle est la brune s'étaient réconcilier et celle-ci semblait toute disposer à faire connaissance tout en repartant d'un bon pied. JJ se fichait bien maintenant de savoir qu'elle direction pourrait prendre leur relation, pour l'instant, le simple plaisir de profiter de ce qui venait de se passer entre elles étaient suffisant pour que la profileuse passe une excellente journée… peu importe qu'il y ait une affaire ou non pour venir l'entacher.

 **oOo**

Deux jours plus tard sans aucune nouvelle de la part de la brune, JJ décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Pour une fois, elle et son équipe avait la chance d'avoir un début de week-end de repos. Ils n'étaient cependant pas à l'abri d'un coup de téléphone pour les obliger à revenir au département d'urgence, alors la profileuse s'était dit en se réveillant, que c'était maintenant ou jamais si elle voulait contacter la serveuse. Debout face à son armoire, elle attrapa rapidement un jean et un chemisier, jetant un vague coup d'œil vers sa fenêtre pour jauger le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. C'était maussade. Un ciel gris, chargé de nuages, gorgés eux-mêmes d'une pluie qui s'abattrait certainement sur la ville avant la fin de la matinée, ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour un mois de novembre. L'été avait définitivement laissé sa place à l'automne et JJ soupira, ajoutant un gilet à sa tenue.

Elle jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à son téléphone en s'habillant, se mordant un coin de sa lèvre inférieure. Un nœud nouait son estomac tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à la brune. Elle fermait le dernier bouton de son chemisier, soupira et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. S'emparant de son téléphone, JJ inspira un grand coup, les yeux dans le vague avant de le déverrouiller. Elle ne mit qu'une seconde à atteindre ses contacts, ses yeux se posant aussitôt sur le pseudonyme _« Princesse »._ Sans le savoir, Morgan avait marqué un point en la nommant ainsi et, ça avait tout de suite plu à JJ. Le doigt tremblant, elle hésita qu'une seconde avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel et de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

Cependant, au bout de la quatrième sonnerie cela lui parut évident que la brune ne décrocherait pas à son appel. La boite vocale s'enclencha et la blonde raccrocha, jetant son portable sur son lit. Frustrée, elle soupira, puis se raisonna. Elle essaya de nouveau, mais obtint le même résultat. Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre, étant de service au café. Se rassurant elle-même que si la serveuse ne lui répondait pas, ce n'était pas de sa propre volonté, JJ se leva, déterminée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller à sa rencontre.

Elle récupéra son téléphone, quitta sa chambre et rejoignis l'entrée de son appartement. Elle mit rapidement ses bottes avant d'attraper ses clés et sortir de chez elle pour gagner sa voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au café se fit étonnamment long. Malgré la pluie qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment, il y avait un monde pas possible dans les rues, autant en véhicule qu'à pieds et c'est presque avec soulagement qu'elle arriva enfin à destination.

Cependant, elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une fois dans l'établissement, elle se rendit compte que la serveuse n'était pas derrière le comptoir. Une petite rouquine au visage couvert de taches de rousseur la remplaçait. Un sourire léger sur des lèvres fines, la jeune femme encaissait son client, le remerciant pour son achat. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'empara de son plateau, se dirigeant vers l'une des tables du fond. Il y avait du monde, plus que d'habitude et un brouhaha sonore régnait, venant des multiples conversations. JJ en fut déstabilisée pendant une seconde, avant que la voix douce de la petite rousse la ramène à la réalité :

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ?

La profileuse blonde cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Elle avait été tellement persuadée de tomber sur sa belle brune. Elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir, affichant un joli sourire.

\- En fait… Je… je cherchais quelqu'un, avoua JJ.

\- Oh… Je m'excuse alors.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider ? La personne que je cherche est votre collègue.

\- Vous parlez d'Ely ?

\- Euh… Je… Vous allez trouver ça étrange, mais je ne connais pas son prénom. Je sais en revanche qu'elle est grande, brune et… d'après ma meilleure amie, ressemblerait à Blanche-Neige.

\- Oh, rit la petite rousse, ça ressemble parfaitement à Ely.

\- Est-ce qu'elle travaille aujourd'hui ? demanda gentiment JJ.

\- Non, désolée, répondit la rouquine en grimaçant. Elle est très malade, Charli la renvoyé directement chez elle ce matin lorsqu'elle est arrivée pour prendre son service.

\- Comment ça malade ? Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours et… elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle avait un petit rhume.

\- Eh bien, ça devait certainement être un rhume au début, mais ce matin elle tenait à peine sur ses pieds. J'espère qu'elle a pris rendez-vous chez son médecin et qu'elle va vite aller mieux.

Etonnamment, connaître le prénom de sa serveuse préférée ne la rendait pas si heureuse. Probablement parce qu'elle avait le désagréable sentiment d'avoir trahie la brune en le découvrant de cette façon. JJ esquissa un petit sourire, l'inquiétude nouant son ventre. Si Ely était aussi mal que le disait sa collègue, avait-elle quelqu'un auprès d'elle pour l'aider ? La soigner ?

\- Vous savez… où je pourrais la joindre ? osa demander JJ. J'ai essayé son téléphone, mais elle n'a pas décrochée.

\- Je vous conseillerai de vous rendre plutôt directement chez elle, vous aurez probablement plus de chance, répondit gentiment la serveuse.

\- Vous avez son adresse ?

\- Non… Je suis désolée… Ely est… Enfin… elle travaille ici que depuis quelques mois et elle n'est pas très… ouverte. Adorable, mais pas très sociable. En revanche, si ça peut vous aider, j'ai son nom de famille.

La blonde ne réfléchis qu'une seconde puis acquiesça. La serveuse lui sourit, inscrivant l'identité de la brune sur une feuille de son calepin, avant de l'arracher et la lui tendre. JJ remercia la petite rousse, quittant ensuite le café d'un pas rapide. Le froid d'octobre lui mit un coup de fouet alors que son corps s'était habitué à la chaleur de l'établissement. Elle regagna sa voiture en se précipitant, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre après s'être installée derrière son volant. Le cœur battant, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la jolie écriture ronde de la serveuse rousse, imprégnant dans son esprit le nom et le prénom de sa brune préférée. Se pinçant les lèvres, JJ attrapa son portable de la poche de son manteau, hésitant qu'une seconde avant d'appeler Garcia. C'est une voix groggy par le sommeil et râleuse qui lui répondit, la faisant sourire.

 _\- On n'a pas d'affaire, rappel-moi demain… marmonna la technicienne._

\- Désolée de te réveiller Pen, mais j'aurai besoin de tes services.

 _\- JJ, soupira la blonde de l'autre côté du téléphone._

\- Je sais, mais je ne t'embêterais plus de la journée après.

 _\- Très bien… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

\- Peux-tu me trouver une adresse ? osa demander la profileuse d'un ton timide.

Un long silence répondit à sa question, inquiétant JJ. Celle-ci pinça un peu plus ses lèvres, plus aussi sûre de son initiative. Il était évident qu'elle venait de titiller la curiosité de sa meilleure amie et qu'elle n'allait probablement pas s'en sortir à si bon compte.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? résonna finalement la voix de Garcia, répondant aux inquiétudes de JJ._

Cette dernière soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle prit trop de temps pour répondre et la technicienne enchaîna aussitôt, possédant un sens trop aigues de lé déduction. Surtout lorsqu'il était question de romance.

 _\- C'est pour ta Princesse ?_

\- Pen… souffla JJ.

 _\- Allez ! Avoue ! taquina son amie._

\- J'ai… J'ai voulu la contacter ce matin et je suis tombée sur la boite vocale…

 _\- Hum… Hum… Et ?_

JJ secoua la tête, faussement agacée par l'insistance de l'autre blonde. Claquant sa langue contre son palais elle finit par céder, poussant un lourd soupir.

\- Finalement je me suis dit que j'allais aller à sa rencontre au café… Il me paraissait tellement évident que j'allais tomber sur elle… Mais elle n'était pas là. C'était sa collègue.

 _\- Oh, oh… c'est croustillant tout ça de si bon matin. Tu as appris des choses ?_

\- Pénélope, réprimanda gentiment JJ.

 _\- Désolée… Je suis toute ouïe._

L'amusement de la technicienne était perceptible dans le ton de sa voix et JJ secoua la tête, souriant.

\- Apparemment… elle serait très malade, avoua finalement la profileuse. Son patron l'a renvoyé chez elle ce matin, mais sa collègue n'avait aucune nouvelle. Elle ne sait même pas si elle va bien… ou pris rendez-vous avec un médecin.

 _\- Hum… D'accord… Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que j'épluche tous les cabinets médicaux sans même savoir qui je dois trouver ? taquina Garcia._

JJ se lécha les lèvres avant de lâcher rapidement :

\- Elle s'appelle Ely.

Un nouveau silence lui répondit avant qu'un couinement se fasse entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne.

 _\- Tu as demandé son prénom à sa collègue ? fit soudainement Garcia d'une octave plus haute, faisant grimacer JJ._

\- J'ai rien demandé du tout, contra cette dernière.

 _\- Hum, hum… répondit l'autre blonde._

\- Je t'assure ! affirma JJ.

 _\- Je te crois, répondit Garcia, mais avoue que ça t'arrange bien, quand même…_

La profileuse ne se donna pas la peine de répliquer. A la place elle poussa un lourd soupir, roulant des yeux, fortement agacé que, dans un sens, sa meilleure amie ait raison.

 _\- Alors… Comment tu l'écris ? Avec un « Y » ou « IE » ? demanda finalement la technicienne, retrouvant un certain sérieux._

\- Avec un « Y » répondit JJ.

Le nœud dans son estomac n'était plus seulement dû à l'inquiétude. A présent, elle culpabilisait de ses actes, autant qu'elle était inquiète pour la santé de sa récente amie.

 _\- Et… Est-ce que cette « Ely » à un nom de famille ? fit la voix de Garcia, la tirant de ses sombres pensées._

\- … Sinters… Ely Sinters.

 _\- D'accord… Laisse-moi une seconde…_

JJ déglutit tandis qu'un autre silence résonna à son oreille. Son cœur battait vite… trop vite, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire à sa meilleure amie d'annuler sa recherche, Pénélope l'informait déjà de l'adresse de la brune.

 _\- Je viens de te l'envoyer sur ton téléphone._

\- Merci Pénélope, répondit JJ d'un ton absent.

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te servir de cette information… Tu peux aussi attendre qu'elle aille mieux et qu'elle vienne à toi, dit la technicienne, semblant finalement lire dans son esprit._

\- Et si elle est en train de mourir toute seule chez elle ? rétorqua JJ, l'angoisse la reprenant soudainement à la gorge.

 _\- Oh, ma chérie… Là, tu es irrationnelle._

JJ soupira, acquiesçant bien que l'autre blonde ne puisse pas la voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me conseillerais ? demanda-t-elle après un instant.

 _\- Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas besoin que je te dise quoi faire._

\- Merci, Pen, sourit JJ.

 _\- Tout pour toi ma beauté… Mais la prochaine fois, évite quand même de me réveiller le seule jour de repos qu'on a, après des semaines de boulot infernal._

\- Promis, rit la profileuse.

Sur ces derniers mots elle termina l'appelle et soupira lourdement. Son téléphone clignotait sous le message texte qu'elle avait reçu, indiquant l'adresse de sa serveuse préférée. Elle hésita un moment, cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre son siège. Les yeux fermés, elle prit une minute pour réfléchir. Après un moment elle les rouvrit, baissant aussitôt la tête sur son téléphone. JJ ne se laissa pas l'occasion d'hésiter et déverrouilla son portable. Elle alla directement dans ses messages, effaçant le dernier reçut de Pénélope.

 **oOo**

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 2. Je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur le chapitre 5 de "Rentre à la maison, Titania !" donc à dans quelques temps pour le chapitre 3 de "Passé secret".**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

JJ était rentrée aussitôt chez elle, cependant, en milieu de matinée et après avoir passé plus d'une heure à tourner en rond dans son appartement, la profileuse en eut assez. Assise sur le canapé de son salon, elle jeta un énième coup d'œil à son téléphone portable. Finalement, elle décida de prendre, de nouveau, son courage à deux mains. Elle avait décidé de ne pas utiliser l'adresse que Pénélope lui avait transmise, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'insister d'appeler le numéro qu'Ely lui avait donné volontairement.

Se mordant un coin de la lèvre inférieure, JJ inspira profondément et hésita à appuyer sur le nom sous lequel elle avait enregistré sa serveuse. L'espace d'une seconde, la blonde se demanda si elle devait signaler à la brune qu'elle avait découvert son identité, la seconde suivante, elle eut peur que la femme le prenne mal. En tant que profileuse, JJ en savait assez sur le comportement pour avoir remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose dans celui d'Ely qui était étrange, mais, pour l'instant, c'était loin d'être inquiétant. Toutefois, c'était suffisant pour que la blonde doute sur sa façon de l'aborder. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de la faire fuir, une fois de plus, sans savoir pourquoi.

JJ souffla un grand coup, secoua la tête et appuya enfin sur la fonction _« appel »_ de son téléphone avant de porter ce dernier à son oreille. La tonalité résonna dans son tympan et elle pinça les lèvres, pensant que la serveuse ne lui répondrait pas. Elle s'apprêtait même à raccrocher lorsqu'elle entendit le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui décrochait et une voix de femme résonner dans son oreille. La blonde sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas Ely. Elle fronça les sourcils, pensant avoir peut-être fait une erreur dans la notation du numéro.

\- Allo… ?

La femme de l'autre côté de la ligne tira JJ de ses pensées. Elle se secoua un peu, répondant enfin :

\- Hum… Bonjour… Je… je pense que j'ai dû faire une erreur de numéro…

\- Vous êtes une amie d'Ely ?

La soudaine question pris JJ par surprise, la laissant sans voix pendant une seconde.

\- Hum… Oui, répondit-elle finalement. Oui… je… Elle m'a dit de l'appeler lorsque j'aurai un peu de temps libre devant moi pour que nous allions prendre un café ensemble et… Je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui alors…

JJ fit un bref arrêt dans ses mots, les sourcils froncés. Avec son métier, la paranoïa pointait toujours rapidement le bout de son nez.

\- Excusez-moi de demander mais… je suis bien sur son téléphone ? repris la profileuse.

\- Oui, oui. Il n'y a pas d'erreur. Je suis désolée, je suis une amie d'Ely. Nous sommes voisines.

\- Oh… d'accord. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? s'inquiéta aussitôt JJ. Je suis allée au café où elle travaille et sa collègue m'a dit qu'elle était très malade.

\- Oui, elle est bloquée au lit avec une forte fièvre, mais elle a refusée d'aller voir un médecin. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Il va falloir que je parte travailler et je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule.

Le cœur de JJ bondit dans sa poitrine et avant même qu'elle n'y réfléchisse, elle sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Si vous voulez, je suis toujours libre… je peux venir et m'occuper d'elle pendant votre absence, proposa la blonde.

\- Vous êtes JJ ?

La profileuse fronça les sourcils, surprise.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ely m'a parlée de vous. Vous êtes un agent de FBI, non ?

\- Oui, répliqua la blonde.

Un silence se fit de l'autre côté de la ligne et JJ était maintenant curieuse. Mais plutôt flattée et heureuse qu'elle ait visiblement assez d'importance pour qu'Ely parle d'elle.

\- Ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas de m'aider ?

La voix un peu grave de l'autre femme la tira brusquement de ses pensées et JJ esquissa un petit sourire.

\- Donnez-moi votre adresse, je serais là au plus vite.

Il n'y eut aucune hésitation cette fois avant que la femme ne lui fournisse l'information. JJ pris rapidement note avant de raccrocher et de quitter son appartement, oubliant presque de fermer derrière elle dans sa précipitation.

 **oOo**

Il ne lui fallut que vingt minutes pour arriver à destination et, une fois garée, JJ pris à peine le temps d'observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avait seulement remarqué que l'immeuble d'Ely se trouvait en périphérie du centre-ville. Assez proche pour pouvoir y avoir accès rapidement, mais assez loin pour ne pas être gênée par la circulation dense qu'il y avait.

JJ pénétra les portes vitrées du bâtiment, traversant le hall d'un pas rapide. Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil au morceau de papier sur lequel elle avait noté les indications qu'elle avait reçu de l'autre femme, tout en gagnant l'ascenseur. Elle appela le monte-charge les yeux fixés sur le numéro de l'appartement, puis glissa le papier dans la poche arrière de son jean lorsque ce dernier tinta à ses oreilles pour signaler qu'il était arrivé. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage et laissa les portes se refermer devant elle, se trouvant étrangement nerveuse.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage, son ventre faisait des saltos et sa gorge était nouée. Ses mains devinrent moites alors qu'elle se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement et elle les frottas nerveusement sur son pantalon, refusant de faire marche arrière. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour être aussi angoissée, toutefois, JJ ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Alors, pour mettre fin à ses tourments et éviter de se dégonfler, elle inspira profondément et toqua à la porte.

Elle entendit presque aussitôt le bruit de pas rapide qui se précipitaient pour venir lui ouvrir. Une seconde plus tard, le battant disparaissait pour dévoiler une femme d'une quarantaine d'année de taille moyenne, plus petite qu'elle d'environ une tête mais avec un corps élancé et visiblement entretenu. Une épaisse tignasse châtaine et courte encadrait un visage ovale au teint halé au milieu duquel brillaient deux prunelles marron d'un éclat vif. Cette femme débordait d'assurance, JJ en était convaincue et l'espace d'un instant elle en fut décontenancée. Ensuite, un doux sourire vint éclairer les traits sérieux et la profileuse s'en sentie soulagée. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, l'autre femme s'exclama :

\- JJ, c'est bien ça ?

La blonde esquissa un léger sourire et acquiesça.

\- Je suis Louise, ajouta la femme plus âgée, tendant une main devant elle. Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de me présenter tout à l'heure au téléphone.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit JJ, acceptant la poignée de main.

\- Entrer, fit Louise en se décalant pour laisser passer JJ.

La profileuse n'hésita pas pour pénétrer l'appartement et l'autre femme referma la porte derrière elle, lui demandant ensuite de la suivre jusqu'au salon, qu'elles atteignirent rapidement après avoir traversé le petit couloir de l'entrée.

\- Je peux vous offrir un café, si vous voulez, proposa Louise.

\- Volontiers, acquiesça JJ.

La femme plus âgée se déplaça jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte, séparée du salon par un comptoir.

\- Lait et sucre ? demanda-t-elle, remplissant une tasse.

\- Non, merci, répondit la blonde.

Il y eut un bref silence jusqu'à ce que Louise se retourne et lui tende son mug.

\- Ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas de m'aider ?

JJ but une gorgée de son café avant de secouer la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis libre et si je peux aider Ely, je préfère être ici plutôt que chez moi à m'ennuyer.

\- Je vous remercie. Vous m'ôter une épine du pied.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda JJ, inquiète.

Louise soupira et pinça les lèvres.

\- J'ai repris sa température juste avant que vous n'arriviez… Elle est toujours beaucoup trop élevée. J'ai dû aller la récupérer à son travail ce matin et elle dort depuis que je les couchée.

JJ fronça les sourcils. C'était sérieux. La fièvre n'était pas terrible en soi, mais si elle ne baissait pas, ça pouvait devenir un vrai problème.

\- Avez-vous fait appel à un médecin ?

Louise resta silencieuse une seconde.

\- Non, finit-elle par répondre. Nous sommes nouvelles dans la région et n'avons pas encore de médecin traitant. Il nous restait quelques dolipranes, je lui en ai donné un il y a quelques heures, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça fasse effet. Et j'avais trop peur de la laisser seule pour me rendre à la pharmacie ou aller travailler.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais prendre soin d'elle, répondit gentiment JJ, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Oui… J'ai l'impression de pouvoir vous faire confiance. Merci beaucoup. J'aurai volontiers pris un jour de congé, mais mon collègue est malade et ne pouvais pas me remplacer.

\- Que faite vous ?

\- Je suis agent de sécurité dans un centre commercial, répondit Louise. Mes horaires sont fixes, je serais de retour dans la soirée.

\- Pas de problème, approuva JJ.

La femme plus âgée regarda l'heure sur la montre à son poignet, se mordillant un coin de la lèvre inférieure.

\- Partez sereine, ajouta la blonde. Je vous assure qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains.

Louisa acquiesça, puis s'activa enfin pour se préparer.

\- Je dois y aller, fit-elle en enfilant son manteau et attrapant ses clefs. Vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter pour Declan, il est chez sa nounou jusqu'à demain. Elle le ramènera à la maison.

JJ ouvrit la bouche, surprise, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse demander à Louise qui était Declan, cette dernière était déjà partie, la porte d'entrée se refermant sur ses pas. Pendant une seconde la blonde se retrouva seule dans un appartement silencieux, le cœur battant et le ventre noué sans savoir quoi faire. Prostrée, la profileuse avait la désagréable impression d'avoir pénétré de façon malsaine dans l'intimité d'Ely et elle détestait ça. Elle avait le sentiment que les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer ainsi.

Finalement, une toux terrible la tira brutalement de ses pensées et toute l'attention de JJ se porta entièrement sur Ely. Elle traversa rapidement l'appartement, gagnant un long couloir ou se trouvait commodités et chambres. JJ atteignit facilement celle de la brune. Elle poussa la porte, ses yeux se posant aussitôt sur le grand lit au milieu de la pièce. Elle pouvait distinguer une silhouette sous les épaisses couettes qui la recouvrait, le haut de la tête à peine visible et secouée par une quinte de toux.

JJ fronça les sourcils et se précipita au chevet de l'autre femme, repoussant les couvertures de son visage. Ely avait les yeux fermés se battant pour reprendre son souffle. La blonde la manœuvra entre ses mains, la redressant contre elle tout en lui frottant le dos. Une fois que la toux fut calmée, JJ remarqua un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Elle s'en empara, approchant le rebord des lèvres de la brune. Cette dernière en but quelques gorgées avant que, trop épuisée, elle ne s'effondre contre la profileuse.

JJ reposa le verre doucement puis se décala pour recoucher Ely, restant assise à ses côtés. Une main serrant l'une des siennes, la blonde passa l'autre entre les mèches noires, moites de transpiration. Les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, elle détailla le visage de la serveuse. Ses joues étaient rouge, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur une respiration sifflante. Ses paupières s'ouvraient et se refermaient, la fièvre la faisant entrer et sortir régulièrement de l'inconscience. Un bref instant, les prunelles noires d'Ely se posèrent sur elle, sans même qu'elle ne donne l'impression de l'avoir reconnu, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme pour de bon.

La blonde passa une main sur le front brûlant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Sa température était bien trop élevée. Ce n'était pas normal. A côté du verre, sur la table de chevet, elle avisa le thermomètre que Louise avait laissé. JJ s'en empara et glissa l'extrémité entre les lèvres de la brune. Celle-ci referma automatiquement la bouche dessus et JJ attendit quelques secondes. Un _bip_ se fit entendre et elle le retira pour poser ses yeux dessus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. _40.1°c._ Il était plus qu'évident que le doliprane que lui avait administré Louise n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et ça n'inquiétait plus seulement JJ. Cette dernière était maintenant réellement angoissée. Si la fièvre ne baissait pas, cela pouvait causer des dommages plus graves et ça pouvait résulter de quelque chose de plus important qu'un simple rhume.

Elle posa le thermomètre et recouvrit délicatement Ely, la bordant de manière affectueuse. Elle soupira, regardant la brune pendant une seconde avant de se lever. Elle sortit de la chambre, se mettant en quête de trouver la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit les portes les unes après les autres, supposant que ça devait être celle du fond. Toutefois, avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination, elle se retrouva à l'entrée d'une pièce qui la paralysa sur place. C'était une jolie chambre dans les tons boisés avec des touches de bleus. Un petit lit aux couvertures en désordres trônait au milieu. Des jouets étaient éparpillés sur le sol et JJ les évita en traversant lentement la pièce. Gagnant le lit, ses yeux se posèrent un peu partout avant de tomber sur un petit cadre photo posé sur une table de chevet à côté de laquelle se trouvait une veilleuse éteinte.

JJ l'attrapa dans l'une de ses mains, haussant les sourcils face à l'image qu'elle découvrait. Elle reconnue tout de suite Ely. Ses longues mèches ébène encadrant un joli visage de porcelaine aux traits doux et détendus. Ses yeux noirs brillaient et ses lèvres esquissaient le plus attendrissant des sourires. Mais, ce qui la surprit le plus, c'est le petit garçon qu'elle tenait contre elle. Leurs joues étaient collées et un sourire éblouissant faisait exploser de bonheur la petite bouille de ce bambin. En bonne profileuse JJ analysa rapidement la photo et, en dehors de l'évidente complicité que dégageait cette image, elle remarqua aussitôt la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre eux, malgré la tignasse blonde de l'enfant. Ils avaient la même peau laiteuse mais, plus que ça, le garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans, arborait exactement les mêmes prunelles d'un noir profond. La seconde qui suivie, JJ compris enfin qui était Declan. C'était cet enfant… C'était le fils d'Ely.

Un étau enserra le cœur de JJ et elle inspira profondément. Elle ne devrait pas être si surprise, après tout, son amitié avec la brune était toute récente et elles n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de pouvoir vraiment discuter et apprendre plus l'une de l'autre. Il était évident que la serveuse avait eu une vie avant de la rencontrer, mais JJ ne savait pas comment gérer une telle nouvelle. Et, plus égoïstement, elle se fit la remarque que cette découverte pouvait bien nuire au maigre espoir qu'elle avait de conquérir, un jour, cette mystérieuse femme. L'instant suivant elle se reprit. Peu importe la vie qu'avait pu avoir la brune, elle ne demandait rien d'autre que d'en faire partit aujourd'hui.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux secoua ses pensées et JJ sursauta, avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la chambre d'enfant. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, cherchant précipitamment dans les placards à la recherche d'un gant de toilette. Une fois qu'elle en eut un en main elle le mouilla avec de l'eau froide. L'essorant à peine, JJ retourna ensuite dans la chambre d'Ely et alla directement le poser sur son front brûlant. La toux s'était arrêtée, mais la respiration de l'autre femme n'avait toujours rien de rassurant. Les sourcils froncés, la blonde passa tendrement le gant froid sur le visage rouge d'Ely.

Cette dernière entrouvrit les paupières, tournant instinctivement le visage vers la source de fraîcheur qui devait soulager l'impression de fournaise, qui envahissait son corps. Puis, sans que JJ ne comprenne vraiment, quelque chose changea. Ely se tendit, essayant de lever une main comme pour repousser la sienne. Cependant, à cause de son état, elle n'avait aucune coordination et ce bref mouvement épuisa le peu de force qu'elle avait. Toutefois, elle enfonça son corps plus loin dans les épaisses couvertures de son lit. JJ fronça les sourcils, détaillant la brune, à la fois curieuse et surprise.

Ely avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais la peur était visible dans le bref éclat qu'elle arrivait à percevoir. Plus que ça encore, la blonde cru percevoir de la terreur traverser son visage et cela l'inquiéta. Ely commençait à s'agiter, s'épuisant et JJ, en dehors de ne pas comprendre pourquoi, craignait que cela n'arrange pas son état de santé. Délicatement mais avec une certaine fermeté, elle retint les membres de la brune, la plaquant contre le matelas.

\- Chut… Tout va bien Ely, dit-elle doucement.

\- Non… non… me… me fait… pas mal…

La voix d'Ely était basse et JJ dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre chaque mot que prononçaient la brune. Un sifflement inquiétant sortait de sa poitrine et son souffle était difficile alors qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Calme-toi Ely, fit JJ, posant une de ses mains sur son front. Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tu ne risques rien.

\- Pi… pitié…

\- Tout va bien, répéta la blonde.

Finalement, elle encadra le visage de la brune entre ses mains, forçant leurs regards à se fixer l'un dans l'autre. Ses instincts de profilage étaient en alerte et ils reprirent le dessus, comme si elle était en présence d'une victime.

\- Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme mais doux. C'est moi… c'est JJ. Tu es chez toi, en sécurité.

\- Non…

\- Je te le promets. Regarde-moi.

Il fallut une longue minute avant qu'Ely ne se calme et ne sombre dans l'inconscience, laissant JJ choquée et tétanisée, les mains tremblantes. Il était plus qu'évident que la fièvre la faisait délirer et que la brune ne l'avait pas reconnu. JJ passa une main apaisante sur le front d'Ely, caressant un moment les mèches noires collées par la transpiration. Ses méninges tournaient à plein régime, mais, pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder sur la réaction inquiétante de la serveuse. Il était plus urgent de se préoccuper de cette fièvre, cependant, la blonde n'y connaissait rien ou, au contraire, juste assez pour savoir au moins que l'état d'Ely semblait plus grave encore que ce qui avait été supposé. Alors, angoissée, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire : elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa rapidement le numéro de la seule personne qui était susceptible de pouvoir l'aider.

 _\- Ne me dit pas que tu veux encore que je fasse des recherches sur ta princesse ? fit aussitôt la voix vive de Garcia de l'autre côté de la ligne._

En d'autre circonstance JJ aurait ri du ton de sa meilleure amie, mais là, elle ne put que pousser un soupir, frottant son front du bout des doigts avant de répondre :

\- Pénélope… elle est très malade. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus grave qu'un simple rhume… je ne sais pas quoi faire… la fièvre la fait délirer, elle ne m'a pas reconnue et les médicaments ne fonctionne pas. Ça ne fait pas assez longtemps pour que je puisse lui en donner d'autre et la fièvre ne baisse pas…

 _\- JJ…_

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

 _\- JJ, calme toi deux minutes, s'il te plait, coupa Garcia, de nouveau._

\- Pen, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis… c'est très grave…

 _\- Paniquer n'aidera ni toi ni moi et, encore moins Ely._

\- Elle a besoin de voir un médecin tout de suite mais, je ne peux pas la déplacer toute seule. Elle est inconsciente et, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'elle puisse avoir assez d'énergie pour bouger, fit JJ, la gorge nouée.

 _\- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit Garcia. Ne t'inquiète pas, Rayon de soleil, j'emmène des renforts._

Avant même que JJ ne puisse répondre, Pénélope avait déjà raccroché. La profileuse regarda une seconde son téléphone avant de poser ses yeux sur la brune inconsciente. Elle se leva rapidement pour retourner humidifier le gant d'eau froide, puis revint les déposer sur le front de la serveuse et s'empara ensuite de l'une des mains d'Ely.

\- Ça va aller, tu vas voir, souffla JJ. Tu vas vite guérir mais, tu as besoin de médicaments bien plus adaptés.

Un gémissement douloureux lui répondit et JJ resserra sa prise autour des doigts blancs de la brune.

 **oOo**

Trente minutes plus tard elle entendit toquer à la porte de l'appartement et, JJ n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour se douter de qui se trouvait derrière. Elle jeta un rapidement coup d'œil à l'inconsciente, s'assurant que cette dernière ne risquait pas de se réveiller, puis quitta la chambre et gagna l'entrée d'un pas rapide. Elle ouvrit le battant, laissant une tornade blonde à talons haut pénétrer la maison, surprise alors que derrière elle suivait Morgan et Reid.

\- Où est ta grande malade ? demanda vivement Garcia sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

\- Inconsciente dans son lit, répondit JJ. J'ai repris sa température il y a dix minutes…

\- Elle a baissé ?

JJ pinça les lèvres, secouant la tête de dépit.

\- 40.2°c. Elle a un peu augmentée.

\- Il faut l'emmener voir un médecin tout de suite ! répondit Garcia, l'inquiétude tirant les traits de son visage.

JJ ouvrit la bouche et se tourna finalement vers le génies et Morgan.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?

\- Je les aie réquisitionnés, répondit Garcia pour eux.

\- Je suis venu prêter mes muscles pour transporter ta belle, dit Morgan avec un sourire.

\- J'ai été emmené de force, ajouta Reid.

Cependant, la blonde fut touchée par l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait voir dans le regard de son ami noir ainsi que dans celui de Reid.

\- Vous connaissez un bon médecin qui acceptera de nous prendre rapidement et sans rendez-vous ? demanda JJ, se dirigeant vers le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Ely.

\- Je vais passer quelques coups de téléphone, fit Garcia, la suivant de près. Nous allons bien trouver quelqu'un.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et leurs emboitèrent le pas tandis que la blonde les dirigeaient. Une quinte de toux atroce les accueillis avant même qu'ils aient passés la porte suivis d'une respiration sifflante. Etrangement, cela fit accélérer le pas de Reid, ce dernier les devançant pour gagner le chevet de la brune plus vite. Les trois autres le rejoignirent, surpris de le découvrir en train d'ausculter la malade, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Cela inquiéta soudainement JJ qui s'avança vers le plus jeune du groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Reid ? demanda-t-elle.

Celui-ci garda son attention fixée sur Ely pendant une seconde avant de finalement la tourner vers eux. Il ouvrit la bouche, son visage exprimant une expression que JJ connaissait trop bien et qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier quand cela concernait la femme dont elle était amoureuse.

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus sécuritaire de la conduire immédiatement à l'hôpital, répondit le génie.

Il pinça les lèvres visiblement mécontentent d'avoir à donner de tels conseils.

\- A l'hôpital ? souffla JJ. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne peux pas donner de diagnostique…

\- Reid ! coupa Garcia.

Il se tourna vers Morgan, cherchant un peu d'aide, mais l'autre homme semblait aussi inquiet et curieux que les deux blondes.

\- Je crois… enfin, je pense… je n'en suis pas certain…

\- Spencer ! coupa, cette fois, JJ, d'un ton plus ferme.

\- Je crois qu'elle a une pneumonie, lâcha-t-il rapidement.

Un court silence les enveloppa avant que JJ ne reprenne.

\- Une pneumonie ?

\- Je ne l'affirme pas mais… sa respiration m'indique que ses poumons seraient obstrués et non ses sinus. C'est bien plus grave qu'un rhume.

La surprise les laissa brièvement sans voix, puis Morgan bougea enfin, prenant rapidement les choses en mains. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit, rejetant les couvertures au loin.

\- Attend ! fit JJ. Vas-y doucement. Si elle se réveille, elle pourrait mal réagir. Tout à l'heure, elle ne m'a pas reconnue et…

La profileuse blonde s'interrompit, ne voulant pas mentionner, pour l'instant, la réaction qu'avait eue Ely envers elle.

\- La fièvre l'a fait délirer et elle à eut peur, préféra-t-elle dire à place.

Morgan souleva quand même la brune du lit, cette dernière ne réagissant pas au mouvement. Sa tête ballotta une seconde avant que l'homme ne la cale doucement contre son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il. Je vais prendre soin d'elle. Allons-y !

Garcia et Reid ouvrirent rapidement la voie, JJ restant à ses côtés au cas où il est besoin d'elle. Ils quittèrent l'appartement très vite. N'ayant aucun moyen de contacter Louise, la blonde laissa une note de quelques mots pour l'informer de l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle ferma à clé derrière elle, accrochant le papier sur la porte d'entrée avant de rejoindre ses amis en courant.

 **oOo**

Aussitôt leur arrivée à l'hôpital, Ely fut prise en charge et leur attente commencèrent. Une heure plus tard, l'angoisse commençait à refaire surface, la nervosité gagnant tous ses muscles. Assise sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente, elle fut surprise lorsqu'une des mains de Reid, qui lui tenait compagnie, s'abattit sur son genou pour le faire cesser de tressauter. Mouvement qu'elle faisait inconsciemment et qui, au final, la soulageait. Cependant, elle tourna la tête vers son ami et décida de se lever pour arpenter la pièce à la place.

\- JJ, calme-toi, essaya Reid. La pneumonie est une maladie qui se guérit très bien à notre époque.

La blonde adressa un regard noir au génie avant de fixer, de nouveau, son attention dans le vide. Des pas la firent s'arrêter et relever la tête, mais elle fut tout de suite déçut alors que ce n'était que Morgan et Garcia qui revenaient de la cafeteria.

\- Désolé, ce n'est que nous, fit la technicienne, une moue étirant ses lèvres.

\- Nous avons informés Hotch et Rossi, au cas où que nous ayons une affaire. Qu'ils sachent ce qui se passe et où nous sommes.

JJ acquiesça et finit par soupirer, passant ses mains dans ses longues mèches blondes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut prendre autant de temps ?

Avant même que Reid n'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, du mouvement se fit à l'entrée de la salle d'attente, attirant leur attention à tous.

\- Ely Sinters ?

C'était un homme, grand aux épaules larges. Un cou plutôt court sous une tête au visage fatigué mais chaleureux. Aussitôt, JJ s'avança jusqu'à lui, suivie par ses amis.

\- Oui, c'est nous, dit-elle, la gorge nouée.

\- Vous êtes tous de la famille ? demanda Le médecin, un sourcil sceptique haussé haut sur son front.

Un court silence les enveloppa avant que la profileuse blonde ne réponde, balbutiant :

\- C'est… Elle… Je… Je suis sa… compagne…

JJ sentit les regards de ses trois amis percer son dos, mais leur brève surprise et sa propre hésitation dût paraitre plus comme une gêne de devoir étaler sa vie privée qu'un mensonge, car l'homme sembla la croire sur parole.

\- Je suis le Docteur Pike. C'est moi qui est pris en charge votre amie, révéla-t-il enfin.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? questionna Garcia d'un ton pressant.

\- Stabilisée, enfin, soupira Pike. C'est pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps.

\- C'est bien une pneumonie ? fit Reid, curieux.

Le médecin pinça les lèvres et acquiesça.

\- Dû à une surinfection bactérienne, ajouta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Morgan, échangeant un coup d'œil avec ses amis.

Avant que Pike ait le temps de répondre à l'agent noir, Reid vomi la réponse d'un ton rapide.

\- Elle devait être malade. Ça a probablement commencé par un simple rhume avant de tourner en grippe ou bronchite, ce qui n'aurait pas été aussi grave, mais elle n'a pas dû traiter la maladie, ce qui a causé la surinfection bactérienne et conduit à la pneumonie.

\- Reid, souffla JJ.

\- Quoi ? répondit ce dernier, confus.

La blonde lança un vague coup d'œil vers le docteur Pike qui les observait, avant de revenir sur le génie.

\- Je suis désolé, articula finalement le plus jeune, comprenant enfin ce que voulais lui dire JJ.

\- Aucun problème, répliqua gentiment l'homme. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers JJ, s'adressant principalement à elle, ce qui l'a mis quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a été souffrante dernièrement ?

La profileuse n'eut pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir avant de hocher la tête.

\- La semaine dernière, elle n'était pas très en forme. Mais j'ai l'impression que sa santé c'est dégradée trop rapidement.

\- Son corps est très fatigué, révéla Pike. Je pense qu'elle était déjà épuisée, surmenée, ce qui a affaiblis son système. Ceci entrainant cela, il n'a pas fallu longtemps aux bactéries pour l'infecter.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Garcia.

\- Oui, bien sûr, sourit le médecin. Nous allons la garder quelques jours, par précaution, mais déjà les antibiotiques ont stoppés la fièvre. D'ici la semaine prochaine, elle ira déjà mieux. Vous avez bien fait de l'emmener tout de suite, ça aurait pu être bien pire si vous aviez attendu plus longtemps.

Morgan et Garcia échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé alors que JJ soufflait un rire léger.

\- Ça, c'est grâce à notre docteur Reid, dit-elle, passant son bras sous celui de son meilleur ami. Il a tout de suite compris ce qu'elle avait et il nous a suggéré de l'emmener aux urgences.

Le docteur Pike fut tout de suite interpelé par le titre du génie, lui adressant un chaleureux sourire.

\- Eh bien, mon cher confrère, bravo à vous pour votre diagnostique, dit-il.

\- Je ne suis pas docteur en médecine, répondit Reid, soudain mal à l'aise sous l'amusement de ses trois amis.

\- Peu importe, rétorqua Pike. De nos jours, la pneumonie n'est plus une maladie mortelle, mais si votre amie n'avait pas été traitée rapidement, ça aurait pu lui être fatal.

La prise de JJ sur le bras de Reid se resserra, attirant le regard du plus jeune sur elle.

\- Tu entends ça ? fit-elle, la gorge nouée. Tu lui as sauvée la vie. Merci Spence.

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres avant de finalement esquisser un petit sourire.

\- Pouvons-nous la voir ? demanda Morgan.

\- Oui, acquiesça Pike. Mais elle a besoin de repos pour l'instant alors soyez bref. De toute façon, elle sera à peine consciente pendant, au moins, deux jours. Une infirmière va vous conduire jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sur ces mots le docteur leur fit un signe de tête et les quitta.

\- Vas-y, rayon de soleil, finit par dire Garcia. Nous allons rentrer.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda JJ. Vous pouvez rester un peu.

\- Tu nous donneras des nouvelles, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Morgan.

\- De plus, statistiquement, le premier visage qu'elle verra en se réveillant pourra influencer ses sentiments…

Morgan leva les yeux au ciel sous le rire de JJ, attrapant le bras du plus jeune.

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Allez joli cœur, allons-nous en.

Cependant, une fois dans le couloir, il se retourna, levant les pouces en l'air, lui souhaitant bonne chance. JJ secoua la tête, puis s'approcha du bureau des infirmières pour demander le numéro de la chambre d'Ely. Après autant d'émotion en si peu de temps, la blonde n'avait qu'une envie, se rassurer en voyant de ses propres yeux la brune. Une simple pneumonie l'avait mise dans cet état et elle n'imaginait pas ce que ça aurait été si ça avait été pire. Un frisson traversa son corps alors qu'une brève image de la réaction qu'avait eu Ely, tandis qu'elle délirait sous la fièvre, lui traversait l'esprit. JJ se promit d'en savoir plus à ce sujet lorsque la brune irait mieux, mais, pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer seulement sur le rétablissement de cette dernière et sur le fait qu'il était inévitable que, prochainement, elle fasse la rencontre de Declan.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà la suite. Longue à arriver, je sais bien, mais au moins, il y a un chapitre à l'une de mes histoires à l'approche de Noel ^^ . Alors, je voulais préciser que j'ai mentionné une certaine Louise et Declan, ne vous formalisez pas de ces prénoms, c'était seulement par soucis de facilité. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes rôles que dans la série. D'ailleurs, j'ai tout remanié à ma sauce.**

 **Doucement, nous nous rapprochons du passé d'Ely, des révélations. J'espère que ce chapitre, bien qu'il s'y passe pas grand-chose, vous a plus et à la prochaine.**


End file.
